More Than Human
by peaches-cream
Summary: He left me broken and alone...and scarred. But i'm different now. I've made a life long friend. I've changed. I'm stronger. Will he want me now that I'm more than human... Will I still want him.
1. Time

**I woke with an amazing idea for a story and I had to write it down. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… Wish I did tho'.**

Time passes whether you want it to or not, sometimes it passes with agonizing slowness and sometimes it's so fast you cant keep up, but pass it does and dawn always comes and all nightmares have to fade…even mine.


	2. Pain and Remembering

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer**

I stared at my reflection. And it stared back at me unblinkingly. I was sorely disappointed in what I saw. I was so pale that I seemed to emit a pearly glow, My chocolate eyes looked haunted, hurt and withdrawn. My full lips were turned down in a perpetual frown. My hair was sticking up in random places and it had no shine. I looked just like what I was. Heartbroken.

I couldn't remember anything that had happened after the day HE left. For 17 years I'd survived, I'd been missing something all my life I just didn't know it. When I met him I started living, I was whole again I felt alive. Then he left, and I couldn't go back to what I'd been before I'd met him because I was changed I wasn't the same person anymore.

Before him I'd survived, with him I'd lived and without him a part of me died.

He'd walked into my life like a God and he'd picked me to share his kingdom then he thrust me aside and forgot about me. But I would never be over him.

I raked a comb through the tangled mane that was my hair and pulled on the first thing I came across in my wardrobe. But something was different today the fake smile I usually plastered on my face didn't feel so fake. I was more alert and awake and I couldn't get myself to slip into the daze that I'd spent all my days in for the past 4 months. When I went to face Charlie it wasn't with the same dread I usually felt. I knew it wasn't because I was over …Edward, if anything the pain I felt when I thought of him was more acute.

I wasn't the only one to notice the difference though. When I got downstairs Charlie stared at me with a shocked expression.

" What?" I asked feeling self conscious, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw on the first clothes I came across. I was wearing jeans, a purple vest top and a brown jumper (not the nicest match)

"You look… happy?" Charlie remarked cautiously almost like a question "or happier than normal." he corrected himself.

I picked up my bag, feeling more and more uneasy as time went by.

"I better go." I told Charlie trying to avoid any awkward conversations about my "feelings".

"Are you wearing contacts?" asked Charlie randomly.

"No. Why d'you ask?" I said confused.

"I thought I saw…never mind." He said shaking himself as if trying to get rid of a disturbing image.

I walked the house feeling odd. A part of me knew what Charlie had thought he saw but a stronger part of me didn't want to find out at all.

I climbed into my truck and turned the heater up full blast. Even though it was about 20°C outside I felt very cold and icy.

Suddenly out of nowhere I felt the most excruciating pain take over my right hand. It was the most painful thing I'd ever felt, like my hand was being crushed, burnt, broken, twisted and stabbed at the same time. I had to use all my will power not to scream and scare the neighbours. I screamed inwardly as tears cascaded down my cheeks, death was a better option than what I was going through right then.

And then… as suddenly as it had started it faded. I looked at my hand but nothing had changed, I examined my crescent moon scar but it was still the same. It was almost like I'd imagined the pain, but you cant imagine that sort of pain its not in the reach of human imagination. You wouldn't wish that pain on your worst enemy. I took a deep shaky breath, wiped away the tears and drove to school. The best thing to do I decide was to pretend that it hadn't happened, who knew maybe it hadn't happened. I'd been thinking a lot of crazy things lately. Maybe I was losing my mind. So I put it to the back of my head, locked it away with all the other memories I never wanted to relive. I had enough on my mind I didn't need any hassle.

When I got to school I tried to slip into my usual stupor but I couldn't bring myself to be inconspicuous as I normally was. I kept feeling a sense of foreboding and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of it and I didn't know what it meant. The rest of the day I felt like it was building up to something, something big.

I paid more attention in class attention in class and what I discovered shocked me. No one spoke to me or looked at me, I hadn't even realised that I'd been sitting on my own in every lesson I was in. Everyone I'd known acted like I was invisible. All except Angela she smiled at me whenever she saw me but today when I smiled back at her she looked like she was going to have a heart attack or something.

At lunch I was fully expecting to sit by myself so I was really surprised when Angela approached the little table where I was sitting.

"Can I sit here?" she asked cautiously. I felt so bad for the way I'd probably been treating her because Angela was really nice and she deserved a better friend than me. She misinterpreted my silence though and started backing away saying "its ok if you don't want me to sit with you… I just thought… never mind." This was the second time today someone had said those last 4 words to me.

"No Angela its ok… course you can sit here." I told her smiling. I needed a friend right now and Angela was a really good friend. I couldn't talk to her about everything but I could talk to her about some things.

" So have you heard about the new girl?" She asked. Angela wasn't normally one to gossip, that was normally Jessica, so this new girl was obviously a big deal. I listened more intently.

"No I haven't heard of her." I answered urging her to go on.

"Oh my days I think you're the only one who doesn't know." she exclaimed and carried on without waiting for me to reply. " Apparently she's starting at this school tomorrow, which is weird because its almost the end of the school year. Everyone thinks she's related to the Cullens because she's amazingly beautiful.

I leant back on my chair as soon as she said the word Cullen. It felt like all my breath had been knocked out and that gaping hole in my chest opened and swallowed all my organs like a massive black hole. It was all I could do to hold myself together and not fall to pieces right there and then.

Angela must've seen my expression because she started apologizing immediately "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… I didn't realise… sorry." She babbled.

"It's ok Angela." I managed to say shakily when I got some of my breath back.

The bell went right then and I couldn't have been happier. I stood up took my bag and smiled shakily at Angela, whose face was very guilt stricken, I all but ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't even bother going to my last lesson I knew I couldn't survive another moment without breaking down. So I got in my truck and drove home…

I parked outside my house and stared at the forest for a while. I don't what came over me but I stepped out of my car and I ran into the forest. And I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore then I just collapsed and lay there crying and crying and crying…


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight it belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

I don't know how long I lay there crying. The sun had set a long time ago when I became aware I was being watched. I lay still not daring to move a muscle, every atom of my being was praying that whoever or whatever it was would move away and leave me alone.

"Bella?"… If melted chocolate and sunshine had a voice this would be it. I slowly got up and turned around to see the person who went with the voice.

She had long black hair that fell in waves around her beautiful face. Her features were perfect, her full lips were parted in surprise and her eyes were pitch black. I knew instantly she wasn't human and I wished I'd never come into these woods.

She was a vampire…and she was thirsty.

"How d'you know my name?" I asked backing away. No matter what I had thought In the past I definitely did not want to die. Especially at the hands of the creatures I once loved.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said apologetically. " My name is Andreea, I've been looking for you for a long time." She told me.

My heart beat wildly in my chest. It was true… I always seemed to attract trouble. And now I was in a forest, far from home with a thirsty vampire who'd been hunting me down.

Right then I did the only I could think of…I ran away. It didn't matter that she could probably catch in a second all that mattered was that I ran, away from the danger and away from the risk. My mind was overtaken by my survival instinct, I couldn't think straight. I ran and ran past the clawing branches of the trees barely feeling it when they whipped my face and scratched my arms.

The relief I felt when I saw the lights to my house through the branches almost knocked me out. I ran into the house the house past the living room and straight upstairs and into my room. I dived under the bedcovers and cowered hardly daring to breathe. I was so glad Charlie wasn't home yet because I knew if he was I'd be getting a major questioning.

As I was lying under the blankets I was ridiculously reminded of when I was younger and I'd play hide and seek with my mom and I thought that under the blankets was the ultimate hiding place. I missed mom so much. Sometimes I wish I could rewind time and go back to life before Forks. But sometimes I wondered if I _would _go back in time if I had the chance, because no matter how much I suffered I couldn't bring myself to regret those few months of bliss I'd managed to steal from fate.

It occurred to me as I was lying there that if the vampire had wanted me she would probably have caught me and killed me by now. Maybe I was mistaken and she wasn't even a vampire, _or_ she was biding her time because she knew I had nowhere to go. Either way I was a goner.

I don't know how long I lay there under my blankets thinking and remembering but I must have fallen asleep at one point. I was dreaming about man eating teddy bears taking over the world when she suddenly appeared next to me and she said. " When you open your eyes you'll see me next to you. Don't scream and don't be scared. I'm here to help you. I'm a friend."

I opened my eyes and there she was. Her eyes were now molten gold.

"Hello Bella." She said cautiously putting out her hand. I stared at her hand knowing that if she wanted to she could kill me with any one of those fingers. Either way if she wanted to kill me she would. And I wanted to find out how she'd gotten into my dream. I took her hand and just as I'd expected they were icy cold.

"How did yo- ?" She cut me off with a shake of her head and put her finger to her lips, then pointed to Charlie's room.

She started to speak. Her voice was quiet yet it seemed to fill the whole room, you couldn't _not _listen to her. "My name is Andreea Enigma Alabaster. I was born in 1896. My parents were very rich. My father was the owner of a company that built rail roads and my mother came from money. I hardly got to see them, they were always away at important parties and business meetings. I had no real family, my nurse barely spoke to me. I was a very lonely child. When I was ten my parents went on voyage leaving me in the care of my nurse I hardly noticed the difference. While they were away they caught cholera and they died soon after. After their death all the other relatives claimed all their belongings. Everyone forgot about me.

One evening I woke up to find myself all alone in the big mansion. All the servants had left. I learned that the house had been sold to another wealthy family. My parents' lawyer told me that there was no record of a child born in the Alabaster family and threatened to call the police if I continued this charade of trying to steal some of the fortune. I lost all the wealth that I had ever had. I was thrown out onto the street with the knowledge that my parents had been so ashamed of me that they hadn't told anyone about me and that they had never truly loved me.

I spent that night sleeping on the hard cold ground. I tried finding work but there were no openings for a young girl who had never lifted a finger in her life. And so I spent the next 7 years of my life, working for man to man. Never staying for long. Scrounging for food in the dustbins spending most of my life outside in the cold.

Sometimes I'd go back to the house I'd once called home, and I'd see the children playing in the garden their eyes filled with laughter while their mother scolded them fondly from the front door. I'd remember my lonely days in that very house and I'd feel the tears flow from my eyes. Tears of loss. Tears of sadness. Tears of neglect. Tears for the childhood I never got to have.

On the night of my 18th birthday. I was lying on the cold ground in a little alleyway. I couldn't get to sleep that night. I sat up and shivered pulling my knees close to my body.

A shadow appeared next to me. My breath caught in my chest and I looked up slowly. He was very handsome, he had dark hair and strong features. But I wasn't concentrating on his face all I saw were the ruby red eyes. We stared at each other for a moment and then he struck. He was so fast I didn't even see him move, all I felt was the burning pain.

But just as suddenly as he'd struck he was thrown off my body, and in his place was a beautiful creature with golden hair and golden eyes, looking at him was like looking at the sun. He too the creatures place at my throat and slowly the burning pain faded.

The man stood up and looked at me. "My name is-"

"-Carlisle…"I breathed. I was so shocked by how similar her story was to me. She nodded and smiled.

"Carlisle saved me from that fate…or so he thought. He took me back to where he lived and told me that he was a vampire and he told me what had almost happened to me and how hard it would have been for any other vampire to do what he had just done.

I was forever in Carlisle's debt for he had saved my life. I lived with him for a few months. He was like a father to me. He taught me many things about the world I never knew about, all the resources I could need that were available to few girls were available to me. For once in my life I had a proper home and family.

But I could feel that I was changing. Sometimes I'd feel the most excruciating pain on my neck where I'd been bitten. I never told Carlisle because when the pain was over It would almost be like it was never there. I kept telling myself I was imagining it. But when the pain became more and more frequent and it seemed to spread I couldn't lie to myself anymore and I thought it better to leave.

I couldn't keep on lying to Carlisle after all that he'd done for me so I packed my bags and left. He didn't try to stop me, I think he knew that I was keeping something from him but he didn't push it.

After a few weeks on my own doing a few odd jobs, the pain became so regular and frequent I sometimes felt I would collapse were I stood. I felt unworthy of being in the company of normal people. I went into isolation.

I was hardly conscious most of the time and when I was the pain I felt was so excruciating I wished for death. I don't know how long this carried on. The days and nights stopped having any meaning. All I knew was pain and darkness. One time I lost consciousness and my heart never beat again.

When I woke up and saw my reflection for the first time I knew immediately what had happened to me. I was everything Carlisle had told me a vampire could be. I was beautiful, fast all my senses had sharpened. I was a new person. The only thing that didn't add up were my eyes. Carlisle had told me that all newborn vampires had ruby red eyes, like those of my attacker in the alleyway, and a raging thirst. Yet I had none of those.

My eyes were a deep black the colour of Carlisle's eyes when he was thirsty, but I did not feel like flinging myself at the first warm blooded creature with a heartbeat that crossed my path.

I felt no regret at what I'd become. It was like the blessing I'd been waiting for ever since I had been thrown out on the street to starve. If being a vampire meant I could be like Carlisle then I could see no down side. I ventured into the world of humans to test myself. The tantalizing smell of humans and the irresistible beating of human hearts almost got me, I held myself in and willed myself to hold in my desires.

As I walked through the crowds I was disturbed by all the attention I got. After all those years I'd spent being ignored like a piece of gum on the pavement.

I devoted myself to studying and learning about the world and I studied different languages. I sometimes thought about visiting Carlisle but I always convinced myself that he'd forgotten me.

I knew nothing about my gift until one evening when I was walking to my apartment. I saw a homeless man sleeping on the floor. I felt pity for him having once been in his position. I wanted so much to reach out and help him and before I knew it I was in his dream. I knew it was a dream because 12ft cows do not exist. I kept pushing my power and I realized that as well as seeing peoples dreams I could talk to them in their dreams and I could even influence their dreams.

The only reason I could come up with as to how I became a vampire is that when you are bitten you have to either die or become a vampire there's no two ways about it. Sucking out the venom like Carlisle did only prolongs the transformation." She stopped talking and looked at me. My expression I knew was a mixture of wonder and disbelief and bewilderment, because if what she was saying was true then… I didn't even dare think it.

"I know what this story will mean to you." She said understandingly. "I'll leave you to think about what I've said and I'll talk to you tomorrow. You need to sleep anyway. While you still can." She smiled mysteriously at me and then leapt out the window.

My mind was reeling from what I'd just found out, it was like someone had thrown a floodlight on in my head. All those feelings and that nagging feeling in the back of my head that I'd tried to ignore that morning were all coming to the front of my mind.

I didn't even know how felt about any of it. My mind and body had gone numb. Slowly I sank into a dreamless sleep. I don't if this was because of her that I had a dreamless sleep. All I knew was that a big change was coming into my life and it was going to turn my whole world upside down.

**Sorry if the historical facts are a bit off, I've never been good at history. **

**Please review review review. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and it took me ages. But it will be worth it if you review. Even if you're going to tell me it was really crap. I will take any criticism to make my story better.**


	4. Confusion & friendship

**Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? No. but I do own a very nice cupcake…**

**not anymore… **

**I miss my cupcake.**

I woke up in a daze. My mind was reeling from last nights discoveries. I did everything absent-mindedly, barely aware of where I was going or what I was doing.

"Bella?" Charlie said. I looked up startled I hadn't even noticed him come in, I didn't even know how I'd gotten to the kitchen.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked .

"Yeah- um…I'm fine." I answered pretending that I knew what I was doing. "Why d'you ask?"

"Well…you're up and fully dressed, and you've been staring at the sink for 15 minutes…and its 5a.m." He answered looking at me worryingly.

"No I'm- um- fine, I just couldn't- sleep, and you know… early bird and stuff." I muttered randomly and then mumbling something about the bathroom I left the room.

I trudged up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. I needed to sort my head out, but there were so many things whirling around in my mind it was like trying to control a hurricane. I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind… "Hey." A familiar voice murmured next to me. I would've screamed really loud had she not placed her cool hand over my mouth. "You're jumpy today. Anything the matter?" Andreea asked putting on a fake concerned act.

"Oh I don't know what could be the matter with me." I said sarcastically, " It couldn't be the fact that you just appeared at 5a.m or that you found me in the woods and scared the heebie jeebies out of me and then informed me of my impending doom _or_ that I am right now in the process of turning into a blood-sucking monster! I have absolutely _no _idea what is wrong with me!" I said to her.

She looked at me for some time then said "I thought you wanted to be a vampire."

"I _did_." I said emphasizing the past tense.

"So what changed?" She asked curiously.

I took a deep breath "I wanted to be a vampire, when there was something I could gain from it. I would lose some things but I thought that what I would gain would be worth it." I said. These were exactly the kinds of painful memories I tried to forget or at least keep away from. I don't know why I was telling her all this.

"I'm guessing that the thing you'd be gaining was Edward." She said. I stared at her.

"How did you know." I asked, "How did you know anything about me, how did you even find me?" I asked. It had dawned on me how stupid I had been, to trust this complete stranger who had found me in the woods.

Well… You know last night when I told you that I'd sometimes think of looking for Carlisle. A few months ago I decided to do it, and while I was searching I came across another vampire called Laurent." My blood ran cold, because I knew exactly what other vampire he was.

She continued speaking like she hadn't noticed or was ignoring my reaction. "He told me that the Cullens had acquired a pet human with a tantalizing scent who went by the name of Bella and that one of the Cullens a vampire named Edward was particularly fond of her. He also said that he didn't expect you to live long because one of the members in his coven, a tracker, was hunting you down.

I abandoned my search for Carlisle. I'd learnt that he had a family and I felt inferior, there was no doubt that he would remember me but I thought that I would probably be intruding.

After I left I couldn't stop thinking about the Bella girl Laurent had told me about. I wondered if she knew about her impending doom. I got on with my normal life but you were like a nagging worry in my head.

After some weeks I found out that the vampire who'd gone after her had been killed and the girl had survived the attack…still human. I had no reason to think that he'd even bitten you but I couldn't seem to forget you. I decided to visit just to make sure and if you were turning into a vampire then I'd help you through the transformation. I knew roughly where you lived so I came looking. Before I found you I visited the Cullens house and realized they'd left I didn't know if they'd taken you with them but I decided to keep looking just to be safe.

I was walking in the woods when I smelt you."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked quietly.

"There was no way of mistaking that scent, it was like I'd walked into food heaven…for vampires. I followed the smell and I found you crying. I added up the empty house and the crying and it was pretty easy to see what had happened, especially with Edward. I watched you for a couple of minutes before you noticed me, and… you know what happened next. "

I sat in silence for a while digesting what I'd just been told.

"Don't worry about being bloodthirsty." She said after a couple of minutes of silence. "Because your transformation will take so long, you'll be very attuned to your more humane side. The chances of you being bloodthirsty are very very very slim."

I was lost in thought. I couldn't believe that this was happening. The very thing I'd wanted and yearned for what seemed like a lifetime ago, and it was happening this very moment. It was like when you first realize you've won the lottery and you don't know what to do. That's exactly what I felt like.

I lay back on my bed, lost in my own mind. We were both silent. There was no other sound except that of our breathing. Andreea didn't say anything, probably because she wanted me to figure it all out in my head and come to terms with it, or more likely it was because she was going through my wardrobe and critically examining all my items of clothing.

"You know, some people actually respect other peoples privacy." I told her.

"Yeah well I'm not one of those people." She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I almost fell off the bed with shock, and Andreea made no effort to hide her laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her and yelled back to Charlie "What?"

"If you don't get out of the house in the next 30minutes you'll be late for school. I'm going to work. He shouted up the stairs.

"Bye!" I shouted back. I heard the front door open and close and I listened as Charlie's cruiser backed out of the driveway and up the road.

"You know you don't have many nice clothes right?" She said. I stared at her affronted.

"Wow… thanks for sparing my feelings." I muttered, she reminded me so much of Alice.

"Just a simple observation." She said. "You know 30 minutes is a really long time." She said with a sudden mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked cautiously not sure I even wanted to know.

"Oh nothing." She sighed turning away from me. I knew enough about vampires to guess that she was acting.

"Spit it out." I said impatiently.

"Well… you know, I'm doing you a great favour by being here and helping you and stuff…" She left the sentence unfinished and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What do you want in return." I asked cautious again.

"Oh… nothing much." She said putting her head on the side. "I just want to know that you trust my judgement and you trust me." I stared at her and I knew instantly that I trusted her completely already. She seemed to see it in my eyes because she smiled and her face lit up. "I also wanted to ask you knew any of the Quilettes?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at me for a long time. It was like she was searching for something in me. I don't know if she found what she was looking for.

"We should get to school." She said suddenly. I was caught off guard by her sudden change of mood. I followed her down the stairs and then something occurred to me. "What's 30 minutes got to do with anything?" I asked her.

"You'll see." She said mysteriously as she got into my truck. I smiled and shook my head. I was unbelievably happy at that moment. I had an amazing friend and so even though I was going through something weird and uncontrollable I had someone to help me through it.

**Review Review Review **

**It's the best thing you can do**

**I love hearing from you **

**So please please Review. **

**I know the poems lousy but I'd love for you to review tell me what you think. **

**Was it good. **

**Was it bad. Did it make you happy or did it make you want to hurl. **

**Whatever you think your thoughts are appreciated. Give me all your ideas and tell me how I can improve. **

**Just click the button and write something. Anything.**


	5. Gossip and Boldness

**Sorry I took so long to update. My computer is really crap. Sometimes I feel like throwing something at it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. *sob* it breaks my heart to admit it. **

I parked in my normal parking spot when we got to school. A secluded corner partially hidden from the public eye. We both stepped out of the car. It struck me how odd this must look, a stunningly beautiful vampire coming out of a beat up truck that was like 70 years old with average looking Bella who barely anybody knew anymore. Me and the truck would've looked especially inferior, but Andreea's beauty seemed to be enveloping everything around it. I looked at her in wonder. This was what I would be in a few days…weeks…months maybe.

I could feel people's stares boring into my back. I felt the heat rise up my face, I wasn't used to all the attention. I knew it was because I was walking with one of the prettiest girls to ever walk the grounds of this school, but still…

I looked up to ask Andreea if she could tone down the whole inhumanly beautiful thing so we could at least walk into school without feeling like a performing clown, when I noticed her staring at a group of girls grouped in the courtyard through arrowed eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the group as well. I wasn't surprised to see Jessica and Lauren in the middle of the group. The evil ringleaders. I cant believe I used to be friends with them.

"Do you know them?" Andreea asked pointing at Jessica and Lauren.

"Sadly." I answered "Why?"

"I don't think they like you." she answered simply, " and I also feel like punching that Lauren girl in her stupid, fugly face." she added.

I stared at her with raised eyebrows. It was true a lot of people didn't like Lauren much, but I was still surprised by Andreea's instant strong dislike.

She looked at me and smiled noticing my expression, "you should hear what she's saying." She said.

"Why? What's she saying?" I asked. I glanced over at Lauren's group and caught her eye, she smiled at me nastily and returned to her clearly interesting conversation with Jess, which was obviously about me.

"I think you can guess what she's saying." answered Andreea, "and anyway soon you'll be able to hear her too" she added.

I laughed "That's a real bright point in my future." I muttered sarcastically.

"It should be you know." she answered my comment.

"Yeah, but its not like I have a choice is it, whether I want to or not the end result is just the same." I told her.

"Weeeellll you do have a choice you know…you could die." she replied.

"Oh haha, good to know I have options." I muttered, rolling my eyes, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well think of it this way, when you're a vampire you'll be able to find Edward and you can be together." She said in a bright voice.

I felt a sharp pain somewhere in my chest at the mention of Edward. "Or I could find him and beat the crap out of him for leaving me." I muttered under my breath, fully aware that she could hear me.

"Right little ray of sunshine aren't you Bella?" She laughed and ruffled my hair. However before I could come up with a good comeback the bell went and I had to rush to class. Me and Andreea only had two lessons together, art and biology. So I wasn't going to see her until lunch.

I took a deep breath outside the Spanish classroom, then pushed the door open and entered.

All my senses seemed more acute. Had people always started whispering when I walked through the door or was it because I'd just been seen with the new pretty girl. I could feel peoples eyes boring into my back, but I kept my head down and walked to my seat at the back. I sank gratefully into my chair and let my hair fall forward shielding me from the cruel cruel world that was high school.

After a few moments I heard the chair next to me scrape across the floor and herd someone sit down as loudly as possible. Jessica had arrived.

I kept my head down and pretended to be thoroughly immersed in my random doodling. I was regretting my stupid decision of sitting next to Jessica a few months earlier, out of all the empty seats in the room had to pick the one next to the girl who could probably gossip for earth.

Jess cleared her throat loudly . I determinedly kept my head down pretending I hadn't heard and wishing with all my might that Ms Goff would enter the classroom.

"So…Bella." Jess finally said in a tone that made me feel wholly uncomfortable. I lifted my head a fraction of an inch to acknowledge that I'd heard her. I Made no attempt to look at her in fact I actually shut my eyes, sorely wishing the floor would swallow me whole and save me from any questioning.

"How do you know the new girl?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Friend of a friend." I answered quietly. At least that much was true, she _was _a friend of Carlisle's.

"Really… you seemed to know each other pretty well." She said. It was clear there wasn't going to be any beating around the bush.

"Well we've met a few times." I answered, I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Lauren thinks she's related to the Cullens." She said in a loud voice, I could tell by the silence that most of the class was listening to our conversation.

"Really." I muttered in a non-committal voice, I was barely listening to what she was saying anymore.

"Well is she related to the Cullens?" She asked clearly disappointed from my lack of a full answer.

I don't know what happened, maybe it was the mention of the Cullens or maybe not, but suddenly I heard myself saying, "Listen Jess, I am not going to contribute to your daily gossip column, I am not going to give you info on people just so you can have something interesting to talk about with your twisted bitchy friends. You can tell your friend Lauren to either ask Andreea the questions herself or stick them up her friggin' fat ass. You guys are so fucked up, you get your kicks from making other people feel bad, and I feel sorry for you."

I put my head back down and commenced with my random doodling, grinning at the sight of Jess' gob smacked face. I don't know what came over me, I couldn't believe I had said the word fuck, I never swore, it was an unspoken rule. I don't know what it was but I felt like I was turning into a whole new person... A whole new being.

I smiled at the thought. Maybe turning into a vampire wasn't such a bad thing. Right then I felt awesome, I felt great… I felt more than human.

**O.M.G I loved writing this chapter. **

**Tell me if you loved it too by clicking on…. REVIEW. **

**Go on, you know you want to.**

**Reviews make Bella happy… and you now you want Bella to be happy.**

**So click away and type you thoughts. **

**You don't have to write a lot.**

**Remember it's the thought that counts.**


	6. Dreams

**Am feeling a bit sad, cuz my last chapter only got one review(thank u MistyTearzz) Will try to update every week now.**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it?**

The lessons went by in a blur and lunch came too soon. I didn't feel hungry at all I just grabbed a can of coke and an apple and went to sit at an empty little table on my own.

"God… High School's a jungle." said Andreea flopping down into the empty seat opposite me.

I noticed that the whispers around us seemed to escalate when Andreea sat down.

"Petty humans." She muttered, "anything new and its like Christmas come early."

"Excuse me, I happen to be one of those petty humans." I said feigning affrontedness **A.N: Not sure that's a word. **

"Not for long." She said mysteriously.

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't actually thought about being a vampire much, I hadn't thought of the bad side of being a vampire. All the time when I had actually thought about being a vampire, I had always thought of all the things I would be gaining. All the good points. Being indestructible, fast as lightning, the superhuman strength, forever young. The rest of eternity stretched out beyond me…with my love.

But there was so much to lose. My family, my friends (well Angela anyway). I would have to leave Forks, move somewhere completely different. I could only come back when everyone who'd ever known me was dead… I couldn't bear not ever seeing Charlie again. I thought about how hurt and confused and sad he would be when I just went missing, what would he think.

I tried to mask the thoughts, steer them into a cupboard in the back of my mind, lock them away.

But it was like I'd opened the floodgates, the dark thoughts flooded my mind, taking over every other thought. I shut my eyes, hoping that would help stem the flow. But it just made me feel more alone with those dangerous thoughts.

Seeming to read my mind Andreea said, " I think that maybe we can bend the rules a bit with Charlie, we could tell him some things but just not everything and hope he doesn't ask any questions. That way you can keep one important part of your human life."

I smiled at her, touched by the concern in her eyes and happy that I'd found a slim chance that I could have at least some of my family.

I didn't know what to do about Renee but I felt as if some of the burden had been lifted off my heart and even though I couldn't have Renee I might be able to have Charlie.

When lunch finished and we rushed off to our lessons, time sped up again and before I knew it I was pulling up to the driveway of my house. I smiled. Happy to be back home and away from the prying eyes and poison tongues of my fellow schoolmates.

"I have to go hunt." Andreea announced as soon as we arrived. I nodded too worn out to answer.

After she left I stepped out of the car and trudged to the porch. I dragged myself up the stairs to my room and flopped onto my bed. I didn't know why I was so tired, the day had worn me out.

As I lay on my bed I felt the cool breeze blowing through the window onto my bare arm, I watched as the clouds darkened outside my window and listened to the birds and the sound of the leaves swaying outside. It sounded so peaceful. Like a lullaby.

I drifted slowly to sleep…

I was walking purposefully down the hill towards the large group of people. My hair fanned out behind me in the wind, I felt the grace and power in my every stride, the thorns and dry grass caressed my bare feet, and though the wind blew hard I felt no cold.

Everyone at the bottom of the hill was similarly dressed, everyone wore black. I stood still behind a tree and waited as one by one the crowd trickled away and soon it seemed I was all alone.

I walked slowly forward to look at what they'd been surrounding. A hole in the ground. I stepped forward curiously and there at the bottom of the deep hole a body, a familiar body. A gasp escaped my lips. Her face was pale and lifeless, no breath escaped, no pulse to be detected…Renee.

No tears escaped my eyes, no sob broke through my lips. I couldn't cry.

I wanted to do something, to fling myself off a cliff, to drown myself, to slit my throat with the sharpest knife. Anything to end this pain, this unendurable agony I felt. I wanted to shout, to shriek, to yell at the world, at fate. How could this happen? Why did this happen? But not a whisper escaped me. The agony built up inside me suppressing my voice, killing me from inside destroying my soul. I was but an empty shell.

A howl sounded far off in the distance, beyond the grave and the trees, a familiar howl that reminded me of home.

I started awake. My face drenched in tears. My breath coming out in short gasps. The breeze coming from the window had turned icy and my room was freezing. It was pitch black outside and the alarm clock beside my bed said it was 2am.

The horror of my dream was still fresh in my mind. I sat up in my bed, hugged my knees to my chest and began to cry. I cried all the tears I couldn't cry in my dream, I cried because I was going to lose my mother, I cried because I knew everyone I loved would someday have to die, I cried because I didn't know what the future held for me, I cried because I felt I was losing everything. I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there weeping silently. But sometime later a pair of cool strong arms wrapped themselves around me. And Andreea rocked me gently to sleep. Before I drifted into a dreamless sleep I smiled at how lucky I was to have such a good friend, and I swear I heard her say the same about me.

**You know what I'm gonna say but I'll say it anyway…**

**REVIEW!**

**You know you want to**

**The More Reviews I Get The Quicker I Update! (hint hint)**


	7. Rehab

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…or do I? I don't.**

The pain was excruciating, the intense burning pain in my hand, so painful and so familiar. I screamed.

I screamed and thrashed, I got tangled in my blankets and fell off my bed. And still I thrashed. I couldn't stop. I tried to hold it in. But I couldn't control the earth shattering shriek that continued to escape me.

And then as suddenly as it had started, the pain was gone.

I lay in my blankets gasping for air and shaking from head to foot. I felt so drained.

My door banged open and there stood Charlie in his pyjamas holding a baseball bat, his hair all dishevelled. It would have been funny if I wasn't so freaked out.

"What's wrong." He asked, his eyes swivelling round the room, as if thinking someone would jump out from under the bed or in the wardrobe.

"Bad dream…" I whispered. I could still feel myself shaking.

"Oh." was all he said. I could tell he felt really awkward, not sure what to do. Charlie was so clueless sometimes. He was never a great one for dealing with bad dreams and feelings, that was mom. I sensed last nights dream trying to bubble up to the surface of my mind but I suppressed it.

"Its okay Cha- Dad, it was just a dream, I'm fine now." I said.

"You Sure?" He asked still looking concerned.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said backing out of the room and looking hugely relieved. He shut the door behind him.

I lay on the floor and closed my eyes. Trying to think, yet trying not to think.

I didn't want to be on my own but I didn't want anyone's company. Well at least not the company of anyone I could think of. I needed to be with someone who made me forget what I was going through.

I got up and started getting ready for school. I took a shower, got dressed, fixed up my bed and went downstairs to have my breakfast.

I ate absent- mindedly barely aware of what I was putting in my mouth.

"Bella! Your friends here!" Charlie called out.

"K!" I yelled back. I picked up my backpack and headed out the door.

"We're going to the Blacks this evening!" He hollered as I left the house.

"K!" I repeated. I remembered it was the game tonight, and Charlie always watches the game with Billy.

I stopped so suddenly I nearly fell over.

"Beautiful or what?" Said Andreea from behind the wheel.

"What." I answered staring at the car it was black and sleek and ostentatious.

"You are so negative Bella, I think its beautiful. I got it yesterday." She said stroking the steering wheel fondly.

"Is that what you were doing when you said you were "hunting"." I said. I drew quotation marks around the word hunting in midair.

"No I actually did go hunting for your information. I got this baby _after_ I hunted. _I think I'm in love_" She said laying her head on the steering wheel.

I rolled m eyes. "Don't you think it's a bit showy?" I asked looking at the car wearily.

"Well I figured we're getting enough attention already so why don't we just give them something to talk about."

I sighed and got in the car, it was clear the girl ,or vampire, would not listen to reason.

The drive was so smooth, like riding on air. We didn't talk on the journey, and I was glad. I didn't really feel like talking. It was kinda peaceful and all too soon we pulled up into the schools parking lot.

Unlike me Andreea did not park in a secluded part of the car park. She decided to park her car in the middle of the parking lot. Where it was in full view of everyone.

I watched as all the boys oggled, not at the beautiful vamp behind the steering wheel, but at the peng-ass car she was driving. It was probably the nicest car they had seen outside the TV.

I sighed and stepped out of the car and headed for my first class.

The day was a blur. I couldn't concentrate, My mind kept wandering away. I kept thinking about my dream.

When Andreea dropped me off at home, I just rushed straight up to my room and lay down. I was breathing through my nose trying not to cry. It was too much. I couldn't handle it. There were too many thoughts. Too many things happening at the same time. My head was pounding. I massaged my temples trying to ease the pain.

I felt so hot.

I got off my head went to the bathroom and knocked back two paracetamol.

I pressed my head against the mirror trying to cool myself down. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Slowly concentrating only on my breathing. It did help slightly. Just a bit.

I decided to get ready to go to the Blacks. I knew Charlie would be home soon and e would be plenty disappointed, if he got home and I wasn't ready cuz then he'd have to wait for me to get ready and probably miss some of the game . I smiled slightly. I loved Charlie. I moved my hand and it hit the hand wash next to the sink. I watched the hand wash fall as though in slow motion. My hand flashed out and snatched it from the air in less than a second. My breath hitched and I dropped the it in surprise.

"Shit…" I whispered.

Fast reflexes I concluded. "Nothing more. Its natural." I chanted to myself as I walked to my room.

I got changed and then I went downstairs to watch some TV. I flicked through the channels, but I couldn't find anything interesting.

I knelt by the bookshelf and picked out my favourite book Wuthering Heights. I don't know how many times I've read it, but it's the only book I feel that I can read for eternity…

Eternity.

I lay on the sofa and began reading.

"Hey Bells!" Shouted Charlie from the door.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled back.

Charlie walked into the living room after he'd hung up his jacket and taken off his gun.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked

I nodded, it had been a good idea to get ready before Charlie got home.

I got my coat and we headed to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and Charlie started driving.

Spending the evening at the Blacks watching the game was not my idea of fun. But it made Charlie happy, and I wanted Charlie to be happy.

We arrived all too soon.

Billy waved at Charlie from the door. "You're late!" He yelled.

"I got held up at work!" Charlie yelled back.

He walked up to the house and I trailed behind him.

"Hi." I said to Billy and Jacob

Billy nodded in return and Jacob grinned at me. I smiled back.

We all went into the house and sat down. Billy ordered pizza. Charlie and Billy soon became absorbed in conversation. I just sat there feeling awkward.

"Lets get out of here." Whispers Jacob. I smile and nod gratefully its almost like he read my mind.

We got up quietly, they didn't even notice we were leaving.

Jake led me to his garage. When we got there I sat on a bench.

Jake started telling me about the car he was making and what kind of car it was. I smiled and nodded at all the right moments. Jake was exactly the person I needed right now. He was so happy, like a ray of sunshine, even though I'd only spoken to him a couple of times I felt like I was able to trust him.

"I cant believe you're actually making a car." I said incredulously.

"Yeah…well I have a lot of spare time you know…" He trailed embarrassed.

"No… I meant it's a good thing, it's amazing actually. Not many people could do that." I said noticing that he'd taken my statement the wrong way.

"I wouldn't say amazing… I'd just say awesome or maybe a work of genius." He answered grinning.

"Whoa Jake , don't be too modest." I joked back.

"You know what they say if you've got it flaunt it." He said in a mock serious voice.

"Well then there's nothing for you to flaunt is there?" I asked innocently.

"Ha Ha Bells you are so hilarious." He said sarcastically.

"Awww Jake I was kidding, you're plenty talented." I said with a laugh in my voice.

"I am aren't I." He mused.

I was peeing myself at his expression. I hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

"Remember when we first met at the beach?" Jake asked suddenly.

I nodded. We were now treading on dangerous ground. That was the day I'd found out that the…Cullens, I had to force myself to think that name, were vampires.

Jake must've seen something in my expression because he said, "Sorry…I didn't mean to upset…" I shook my head quietly and smiled sadly.

He came and sat beside me on the bench and he put his arm around my shoulder. We sat like that in silence for a long time.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted "Time to go!"

I got out from under Jake's arm.

"I'll walk you out." he said

We walked out the garage to the car, which was already running. Charlie was so impatient sometimes.

"Bella." Jacob said. I turned and looked at him.

"What's up Jake?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "Edward lost a great girl, and you shouldn't waste your time thinking about him because you deserve better than someone who's stupid enough to not know a great thing when he finds it."

I hugged him then, it was so sweet how much he cared.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered.

I got in the car waved at him and then he was gone.

I looked out the window and watched the scenery flash past. I wish it was that easy to just forget. But I couldn't. I would never forget Edward.

Even though he left me broken alone hurt and scarred. I knew he would always be the love of my life. And now he's gone. I'll never love again.

_Baby, baby, when we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped in one, with a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden, when you left  
I didnt know how to follow, it's like a shot  
That spun me around and now my hearts left  
I feel so empty and hollow_

_**Rehab by Rihanna**_

**Review please. I would love to know what you think.**


	8. Unexpected

**O.M.G thank you for all your luurvly reviews. Its what makes my world go around thank you Soooooo much. Whenever I see a review I get all smiley and glowy and my mom calls me weird but its totally worth it and it motivates me to write another chapter. *hint hint***

**Oooooooh btw I am closing school next week so I will have six long weeks to sit around and do nothing which means I will be able to update more regularly.  
****Yay! **

**I will now stop my random ramblings and get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sob* Why do you keep making me say it?**

"Wake up Bells!" yelled a voice in my ear.

I shrieked and fell out of bed all tangled in my blankets. It took me a second to get orientated. I sat up and blew the hair out of my face, and turned to glare at Andreea.

"Seriously, Andreea what is wrong with you?" I asked angrily. "Its 6a.m on a Saturday morning, you better have a good reason for waking me up."

"I do have a good reason." She said mysteriously.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" I said.

"Nope." She said popping the p at the end.

"I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well if that's the case then I'm going back to bed." I muttered pulling my blankets off the floor and onto the bed.

"Bellaaaa." whined Andreea. "Pleaaaase, I promise you will love the surprise." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I caved. "Fine." I said sullenly. Darn my niceness.

I stomped off to the bathroom, cursing myself under my breath.

"Thank you!" Andreea yelled behind me.

I didn't bother replying.

**x-x-x **

When I walked downstairs, Charlie and Andreea were deep in conversation. I cleared my throat loudly at the door. "Ready to go." I muttered sullenly.

"Bells sit down and have some breakfast first." said Charlie happily.

Ever since Andreea had come into my life I'd changed. I'd become happier. I still thought about Edward but somehow now that I had a bigger more immediate change coming up I had decided that I couldn't spend the rest of my life worrying about lost loves especially lost loves who I'd get to beat crap out of when I became a kick-ass vamp.

Like Master Oogway said in the blockbuster movie Kung Fu Panda "Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift that's why they call it the present."

Poor Charlie was taking as much advantage of my happy mood as he could for as long as it lasted. That was part of the reason that he liked Andreea so much, she had brought him back his daughter. When he first met her he had been a little wary and hostile. He had probably noticed the similarities between her and another girl who had been my best friend. But when he saw how much Andreea changed me he soon accepted her as a member of the family. She was like my sister and my best friend.

Sometimes I felt so guilty for all the pain I'd put Charlie through over the past few months, it cant have been easy for him to watch his only daughter fall apart and become an empty shell when there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"Sure why not." I answered and I went and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. I filled it to the brim with my favourite cereal and sat down. I began to eat and then I almost gagged. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted in my entire life. It was like eating sawdust and sweaty socks that had been left to stew in a warm room for a month.

"Excuse me." I muttered then rushed to the toilet to bow down over the porcelain god. I then proceeded to brush my teeth for 5 minutes and I rinsed my mouth 4 times with mouthwash.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella! Are you okay?" Andreea asked through the door.

"Yeah." I told her. "I think the cereal and the milk are off." I continued.

"They're not." She answered. "I checked them after you ran into the bathroom."

There was a loud silence that followed her words.

"I think you should come out before Charlie comes to investigate." Andreea finally said.

"I'll be out in a sec." I answered.

I heard her walk away from the door.

I sighed and pressed my forehead against the cool tiled wall. This whole becoming a vampire was happening way too fast, and I wasn't sure I could handle it.

Then right on cue the fiery dragon of pain reared its ugly head.

I bit down on my fist trying not to cry out. I pressed my other hand into the tile, leaving an imprint. My breathing was shallow, I could barely see, barely think through the excruciating pain. It was so much worse than any of the other pain I had felt before.

The whole right side of my body was consumed in fire, the flames licked at my insides consuming whatever organs they came across. Tears streamed from my eyes and the tile cracked under the pressure my hand was putting on it. My fist was bleeding and just when I thought I couldn't take the it any longer, when I thought I couldn't hold in my scream the pain disappeared.

I backed away from the wall shakily, I switched on the tap an rinsed my bleeding fist under cold water. My mind was reeling in shock.

I held on to the sides of the sink, scared that I might collapse if I didn't have something to hold on to.

I took deep shaky breaths trying to calm myself down.

I dimly heard Charlie worrying whether to cancel his fishing trip with his work colleagues and Billy because I was obviously not very well today.

I heard Andreea assure him that I was fine and that it was just "girl troubles". I heard her usher him out of the house telling him that he should have as much fun as possible. I heard the door slam and I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway I heard it as it drove down the road and onto the highway where it was joined by the sounds of many other cars. Then I stopped listening.

I gently unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" asked Andreea her voice filled with concern.

"Well I just puked my guts out, then excruciating pain took over my body and I almost passed out, but apart from that I'm as fine as fine can be." I answered sarcastically.

"Do not take that insolent tone with me young lady." She replied to me in a strict stern voice.

I tried to keep my face serious but I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

Andreea shook her head and rolled her eyes and muttered, "Kids these days no respect for their elders." Which made me laugh even more.

"You're changing much faster than I thought you would." Andreea finally muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's not noticeable to humans but any vampire will see that you aren't fully human. It took me about a year to fully change but at the rate you're going I think you'll probably complete your change in a month or something." She replied.

"A month?" I squeaked. I stared at her in shock. I wasn't ready at all, I couldn't do this. It was too soon.

"Listen Bella, there's no point worrying about the future. Forget tomorrow and live today that's my motto. Which is why I think we should get going and get see the lovely surprise I got us." She said happily.

I sighed, I knew she was right worrying about the future would achieve nothing at all.

"Lead the way." I said resignedly.

We walked out the front door making sure to lock it.

"We're taking your truck by the way." She said walking towards my beat up red Chevy.

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes suspiciously but I didn't comment, she probably wouldn't tell me anything anyway. One thing I had discovered about Andreea was that she loved surprises and mysteries, the exact opposite of me.

I silently climbed into the passenger seat of my truck and let Andreea drive, because first of all she knew where we were going, I wasn't good with instructions and also because I trusted that she wouldn't harm my baby.

We drove down a lot of roads and winding lanes and then stopped in front of a house with two motorbikes for sale.

"Wait here." said Andreea. She walked gracefully up to the front door and knocked. A boy who was about a year younger than me opened the door. I sniggered when I saw his dazed expression as he took in Andreea's otherworldly beauty.

I almost felt sorry for him, he looked really nervous.

The two of them walked towards the bikes.

Of course I was totally naïve and stupid and I didn't realize what Andreea had done until I saw the guy loading the bikes into the back of the my truck. That was when realization crashed over me.

"Andreea what do you think you're doing!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"I'm obviously getting some free bikes." She replied calmly.

"Do you know what Charlie will do when he finds out we got friggin' motorbikes!" I continued yelling hoping that she would somehow see sense. Instead she just rolled her eyes at me and said to the boy next to her, "Excuse my friend she can be a bit over-reactive and _rude_." She ended the sentence with a pointed look in my direction.

I glared daggers at her which she purposefully ignored.

I pursed my lips and glared at the windscreen with my arms crossed.

I didn't look at Andreea when she entered the truck. There was silence for a few minutes, then she finally said.

"Charlie doesn't have to know about the bikes."

"What do you mean he doesn't have to know, where the fuck do you plan on keeping them?" I yelled angrily.

She gasped dramatically, "Bella Swan I am shocked, was that the f-word."

I looked at her face and almost laughed, but I managed to keep my face straight.

"Oh shut up." I murmured.

"I actually got those bikes for your benefit." She said in an annoyingly superior voice.

"What do you mean my benefit, since when have I ever expressed the need to ride a motorbike?" I asked incredulously.

"That's the problem, you Bella Swan have never done anything dangerous, reckless or life-threatening in your life and I think its about time that you put your life on the line and enjoy an adrenaline rush."

I stared at her for a moment trying to see whether she was really serious or not, apparently she was. "There is so much wrong with that sentence." I finally managed to say. "and anyway," I continued "I have totally done loads of scary things like…falling in love with a vampire." I pointed out.

"Oh Bella, silly silly Bella, falling in love with a vampire who didn't even attempt to drink your pretty smelling blood isn't scary. She said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a five year old.

I sighed angrily. "I give up with you, I really do!" I huffed. There was obviously nothing I could say that would get through that rock hard skull of hers.

"Good. Now we can get on with my genius plan." She said starting the engine and easing out of the place we were parked.

"Which is?" I asked. Even though I thought getting the bikes was a bad idea there was obviously nothing I could do about it now that we had already gotten them, and anyway I couldn't pretend I wasn't interested.

"We are going to learn how to ride these bikes." She announced.

I stared at her for a full second.

"That's it? That's the genius plan?" I asked incredulously.

"Well we have to fix the bikes up, they don't actually work but apart from that, yes that's it. That is the genius plan."

"You got two bikes that don't even work?" I asked my voice filled with disbelief.

"Yeah. But I don't know where I should get them fixed though." She said biting her lip her forehead creased in concentration.

I sighed. It was clear I was going to have to step in, and I knew just the perfect place to go and it was absolutely free… I hoped.

It had been about a month since I'd last seen Jacob, I'd tried calling him after that night I went to the Blacks house with Charlie but Billy normally picked and he always said that Jake was either busy, asleep, out with friends or in the shower. I knew that he was lying to me, I mean how many times does the average guy need to shower per day? but there was really nothing I could do about it. I wondered if Jake was avoiding me but that didn't make sense either because I hadn't done anything wrong and we had parted on good terms.

"I have a friend who could probably fix the bikes up for nothing." I offered.

Andreea's face lit up. "Really?" She asked, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah his name is Jacob Black he lives down in La Push." I said my voice filled with excitement as well, I couldn't help but share her enthusiasm.

"Omadaiz lets go there now!" She squealed practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Calm down and keep your eyes on the road we don't want to die before we get there." I commented.

She calmed down. Barely.

As we got closer and closer to La Push however I noticed that Andreea's expression was growing more and more uneasy.

"You okay?" I asked.

She didn't answer but her forehead creased again as though she was trying to think of an answer.

After a few moment of silence she stopped the truck and looked at me, her face was blank but I could see something in her eyes, something that looked a lot like fear.

Before I could ask her again whether she was okay or not she said. "Bella this isn't right, we cant go there its…dangerous." She finished in barely a whisper.

Her fear started to rub off on me but I refused to let it get to me. "Listen Andreea there's nothing dangerous there, I've been to La Push loads of times and nothing's ever happened to me." I said my voice sounded calmer than I felt.

When I saw that Andreea still looked unconvinced I said the words that would make her go to La Push whether she wanted to or not. "Don't tell me you're afraid to do something dangerous and reckless?" I taunted.

She looked at me for half a second then she smiled evilly narrowed her eyes and then pressed her foot down the accelerator and sped off down the road.

We practically flew all the way to The Black's house. We screeched to a halt outside the house.

"That dangerous enough for you?" She asked innocently.

"Definitely." I answered I felt like I was gonna barf and I was majorly worried about my truck, it couldn't handle such high speeds.

"Come on lets go." I muttered before Andreea got anymore crazy ideas and decided to drive us off a cliff or something.

I stepped out of the car and walked down the familiar pathway to the house. Andreea close behind me.

I knocked once and slowly counted to ten in my head then I knocked this time someone did come and open the door.

It was Jacob…yet it wasn't him, it couldn't be.

All his lovely long hair had been cut off, his nose was wrinkled as if there was a bad smell and the eyes that looked at us were filled with pure hate.

**I think you can all guess what has happened to Jacob. **

**Please review this is my longest chapter yet and it took me ages to write, so a little feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Please Review**

**xx**


	9. Revelation

**I didn't get that many reviews this time *sigh* Your reviews make me really happy so please please please review. ****J **

**Some of you are wondering when the Cullens are coming into this story and I want you to know that there's some more chapters before that happens. Sorry if you're upset but there's some other things that need to happen before the Cullens come in.**

**So without further ado. I do not own twilight, I never did and I never will. *sigh***

"Ohhhh shitty." muttered Andreea under her breath as she took in Jacob's expression, he was literally shaking with anger.

"Hey Jake," I said in a weak voice. He had changed so much it took me off guard how different he was.

"You're not welcome here." The venom in his voice made me wince.

"Wait! What do you mean we're not welcome isn't that a bit a bit harsh, seeing as how we haven't done anything wrong." I was completely taken aback by his vicious glare. I'd never seen him look at anyone that way, and it hurt to see that look on his face when he looked at me.

"What do you want?" He hissed, glaring at a spot above my head and ignoring my last statement

"We-just…we just wanted to see if you could fix…" My voice trailed away. What hurt even more than his hateful expression was the fact that he didn't even bother to look at me.

I frowned, who the fuck did he think he was. I was just about to open my mouth and tell him where to stick his stuck-up expression and shit attitude. When Andreea stepped in between us and gave me a pointed glance. Jacob jumped back looking surprised and very uncomfortable by her close proximity. Andreea ignored his obvious discomfort and hostile glare.

"Why exactly aren't we welcome here?" Her voice was calm and level and her face was impassive and her expression blank but her eyes looked slightly wary.

Jake continued to stare hostilely at a spot above our heads. He was beginning to annoy me now what the flip was he staring at?

"Ask them." He muttered bitterly nodding to a spot behind us, still not deigning to look at us. I was consumed by the overwhelming urge to punch that disdainful expression clean off his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andreea move her head slightly to the left, how did she know what I was thinking?

I sighed and turned around.

Five russet-skinned guys with black chopped hair just like Jacob's. God what where they giving the teenage boys here, experimental growth hormones? They were _HUGE, _and they were looking at us with the same expression Jake had when he saw us.

Had Jake joined some sort of cult?

The biggest guy stepped forward, He physically looked like he was in his early 20's but his eyes looked much much older. He was much better at hiding his feelings than the rest of them, his expression was calm and serene but I could still feel the hostility rolling off him in waves.

As I stared at him, I suddenly felt drowsy, I began to sway…

Andreea's voice rang faintly in my head _"He is not as temperamental as the rest but that only makes him more dangerous. Don't say anything, wait for him to make the first move, tread carefully." _

I blinked out of my stupor. I glanced at Andreea but her gaze was fixed solely on the guy standing in front of us. Her posture was slightly defensive, I copied her posture and eyed the group of people in front of me, I didn't know what was going on but I knew that the russet skinned boys were not on our side.

Jacob moved and joined the group. He fit in so well, they could all have been brothers. I looked away from him, I hated to think of the fact that he was on the side against me.

_Wait a minute nobody mentioned sides?_

_Shut up conscience this is no time to be freaking out, we need to find out what's going on!_

_Omigod you don't even know what's going on and you're already picking sides?_

_Shut up I cant concentrate and have internal arguments at the same time._

_Fine. Just know that this is stupid._

_Go away!_

_Hahaha! I wish I could escape you and your amazingly stupid decisions but unfortunately I'm a figment of your imagination sooo I'm stuck with you._

I grumbled under my breath, how I hated my internal voice.

"You're not welcome here." The guy finally said.

"You know everyone keeps saying that but no-one has bothered to say why!" My voice was exasperated. I was so frustrated. Who knew it was this hard getting a friend to fix some bikes.

"Have you come here to cause trouble?" He hissed ignoring my outburst.

That was it, I had had enough and by the looks of it Andreea wasn't going to do anything. It was clear that I had to take matters into my own hands.

"What's your name?" I asked him rather rudely.

"My name is Sam Uley I am the leader of this pack."

"Pack of what exactly?"

"Werewolves." muttered Andreea beside me.

The whole world started to spin, everything was a blur.

_OMG OMG OMG!_

_Werewolves are real? _

_Jacob's a werewolf?_

_OMG does this mean that every mythical creature is actually real? _

_Do mermaids and fairies and unicorns exist too? _

_What kind of world is this?_

"Jacob you're a werewolf?" I finally squeaked.

Comprehension crashed over me.

"You wont talk to me because you're a werewolf." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a true fact.

Everyone was still all eyes were darting from Jake to me, everyone except Andreea who was just staring at Jacob with a slightly confused look. I didn't pay attention to them though, my attention was focused solely on Jacob. My feelings were all over the place I was so angry, I could only see red.

"That's so stupid and childish Jacob Black what are you? five? I'm turning into a vampire but I haven't suddenly decided to ditch all my old friends. Is that what you've been doing for the past month, deciding how to get rid of all your old friends! You are so shallow and…petty and immature and nasty and a jerk and…arrrrgh!" The words were just coming out of my mouth, I was barely aware of what I was saying, I was a blubbering mess, I could barely speak and I couldn't see through my teary eyes.

I felt Andreea put her arms around me and I sobbed into her shirt.

After I had finished venting my feelings and Andreea's shirt was appropriately wet. I took a deep breath and pulled out of her hug.

I looked over to the group/pack and Jake was nowhere to be seen. Good riddance to bad rubbish, or at least that's what I tried to convince myself.

Sam on the other hand looked livid, his calm composure was slipping and when I looked into his rage filled eyes I felt the inexplicable urge to bolt.

"You have broken treaty." He spoke in a calm deadly voice that matched the deadly fire in his eyes. Even I could tell, _We were in trou-uuuble_.

The pack growled as one. This as our cue to leave.

"Ohhhh… the treaty tha-that explains everything. Right Bella."

"Yeah." I squeaked.

"S-so now we know the treaty thing we should probably go…c'mon Bella."

"Bye nice meeting you." I squeaked.

Me and Andreea legged it to the truck, though she was considerably much faster than me, she practically dragged me to the truck. I could feel the eyes of pack boring a hole in the back of my head. I kept thinking I could hear wolfish paws chasing after us. I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Drive bitch!" I yelled as I jumped into the passenger seat.

We sped off down the road, I could still feel the adrenaline rush.

After driving for what seemed like miles. Eventually we pulled over at the side of the road. We were silent for a moment and then, "Oh My God." I finally whispered.

"One thing Bella, never call me bitch again. Anyway I told you we shouldn't have gone." said Andreea in a smug voice.

"This is no time for 'I told you so's' this is time to freak out, freak out I tell you!" I was definitely freaking out. It was all too much to take in. How do you react when you find out that your best guy friend is a werewolf and that him and his _pack _are all too ready to tear you to pieces.

Andreea waved a hand in front of my face. "Bella are you o.k.?"

"No." I said incredulously, "how can I be okay at a time like this!"

"Calm down, honey it's not the end of the world."

But that's exactly what it felt like, the end of the world, well the world as I knew it, the world that I thought I lived in, the world where mythical creatures and monsters belonged in fairytales and horror movies not right next door.

What was wrong with me, why did all the people I was closest to turn out to be horror movie characters.

"What did they mean by treaty?" I asked, trying to distract myself from my unpleasant thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I can only guess." She hedged.

"Well tell me your guess then." I demanded. I wasn't going to give up easily.

"I'm _guessing,_" She put extra emphasis on the word guessing, "that, maybe, it could be possible that before the Cullens left they made an agreement with the werewolf pack, I think that they signed a treaty saying that they wouldn't go onto the werewolves' land… But that's just what I think." She added hurriedly.

"Sounds pretty damn accurate to me." I muttered sullenly. "Why does it apply to us, we're not Cullens." Though I had once hoped to be. I pushed away those thoughts.

"Well they probably didn't know we weren't Cullens and I think the only reason they didn't kill us immediately." I sighed sadly.

"Look Bella I know you're upset with the whole thing about your friend Jacob, but you have to understand that vampires and werewolves are enemies and they've been enemies for all eternity. The werewolves exist to protect mortals from vampires, which means that you and Jacob are polar opposites, but if your friendship was meant to be it'll work out in the end…hopefully."

"You know what I like about you Andreea? You're not full of broken promises."

"Is that meant to be sarcasm?" She asked suspiciously.

I smiled mysteriously. "Ahhh that's the question isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Did you know they were werewolves?" I asked curiously after a short pause.

"You remember when I stopped just before we entered the reservation?" I nodded mutely. "I kinda felt weird, like…you know when you're about to do something really stupid and dangerous? that's how I felt. Then as soon as I saw your friend it all clicked.

"I was kinda surprised though because I wasn't even sure if werewolves were real, I always thought it was a legend or a myth." She mused.

"Is anything a myth anymore?"

"Guess not." She grinned.

"We shouldn't have run away you know." I muttered contemplatively.

"Are you kidding me! Would you rather have stayed and gotten mauled?"

"We could've taken them." I scoffed.

"Ummmm Bella… no we couldn't. Six unbelievably hench guys who can turn into wolves against one and a half vampires? Not very good odds."

"What do you mean by half a vampire?"

"I think we all agree you aren't a full vampire."

I sighed and stared out the window, reflecting over the events of this afternoon. I couldn't get rid of the image of Jacob's hateful expression, would he really have attacked me?

Would he really have chosen his pack over me? It wasn't like we had been best friends forever or anything, he was just a guy who I'd known when I was younger, a childhood friend but it was just that it felt like I had a weird connection with him. I felt like I needed him. Not in the boyfriend-girlfriend kinda way but not in a brotherly way either, more like a cross between brother/best friend. I knew it was completely irrational to see somebody that way after you've only known them for less than a day. I wondered if Jake felt the same way about me or was I just some unfortunate girl whom he happened to have known when he was younger and was now his mortal or immortal enemy.

"You know what?" Andreea asked disturbing my brooding.

"What?"

"Just because the bikes didn't work out doesn't mean we cant have fun."

I raised my eyebrow. "Doesn't it?"

"Bella when was the last time you went clubbing?"

"Ummmm… never."

She stared at me incredulously. "Never? Are you serious?"

"Well I always had other more important stuff to do." I said defensively.

"Ri-iii-ght. Well Isabella Swan that is what we are doing tonight."

"Clubbing? Me? Those words don't even belong in the same sentence."

"Come on Bella you never do anything fun, and since the bike thing fell through we need to think of something new. Anyway you look like you could use a good night out, you look really depressed."

"Well how else am I meant to look when I find out my best friends a werewolf?"

"Exactly, that's the problem you need to stop worrying. You need to relax."

I stared at her, on any other day I would've flat out said no but maybe she was right, I did need to forget, loosen up and have fun. It had been so long since I'd had fun, ever since Edward had left I'd pretty much forgotten the definition of fun.

"Oka-a-ay." I said slowly. "But only if we go with Angela." I added.

"Why? Am not good enough for you?"

"No its just that I am terrified at the prospect of having to spend the night with just you."

"What's wrong with me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you met you?"

"Point taken." She laughed. "So why not take Jessica?"

"Are you kidding me? I would rather wade through a pool of dog shit naked."

"Ha ha ha." She laughed. "So we'll pick Angela up and then we'll go to my house to get dressed."

I was surprised to see myself actually looking forward to the evening. We picked Angela up and then we headed straight to Andreea's apartment in Port Angeles.

Angela's jaw dropped when we entered Andreea's penthouse apartment. "You…live…here? She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"That's what I said when I first came here."

"Hellloooo." Andreea said waving her hand in front of our awed faces. "I thought we came here to get ready." She said leading the way to her huge walk in closet.

We all piled into her massive closet and began trying things on.

"Hey Bella I found something perfect for you!" Angela yelled holding up a black and white print dress with a zip down the front.

"Ummmm Angie isn't that a bit short?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh my gosh Angie's right, that dress would look amaaazing on you! Go put it on." Andreea said.

I rolled my eyes and took the dress and went to put it on.

Normally humans felt uncomfortable around vampires, but that wasn't the case with Andreea and Angela, they hit it off from the start.

The dress was really nice but it was definitely not something I would normally wear but I was clearly not being my normal self today sooo what the heck. I walked back into the room and I was greeted by loud wolf whistles.

"C'mon Angie its your turn." I yelled. "I think you should wear this!" I announced pulling out a grey jersey/dress with gems round the collar. I threw it at her and demanded for her to wear it. She looked at it uncertainly but put it on anyway.

"Lets do a catwalk before we go!" said Andreea excitedly. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and cut out sides.

We all started strutting down the length of Andreea's room showing off our outfits, then we all collapsed on the bed giggling. They managed to convince/blackmail me into wear a pair of killer heel and miraculously, I didn't wobble or fall flat on my face at all.

It was strange, I'd never really had proper girlfriends before and it was so weird -in a good way- to be having a girly night out.

We walked out of the house and got into Andreea's very conspicuous car. I had a good feeling about tonight.

**x-x-x**

I groaned. I felt awful. My head was pounding, my throat was dry. There was an awful taste in my mouth. I tried to sit up but I felt so dizzy.

I heard a chuckle from beside me. I lifted my head to see Andreea, sitting cross-legged on the floor she looked like she was trying really hard to hide her laughter.

I frowned at her. I managed to sit up. "I feel ill." I croaked.

"Its called a hangover honey." She said still trying not to laugh.

"What? I didn't drink that much." I exclaimed, instantly regretting it because it caused stabbing pain to go through my head.

"No you just don't remember drinking that much." She said handing me a box of paracetamol and a glass of water that I hadn't noticed before.

"What! that's not true I remember everything that happened last night" I muttered uncertainly.

"Really?" She said raising her eyebrows. "Do you remember me having to rescue you from getting into bed with some guy named Dylan or David or whatever?"

I spat out the water I was drinking. "What!" I yelled.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "According to you Dylan/ David is the fittest guy you've ever seen and if he was a sparkly vampire and his name was Edward and he had bronze hair and golden eyes he would be perfect. Luckily Dylan/ David wasn't very sober so he didn't get what you were saying at all. Then you started yelling at him for not being a vampire and demanding to know why he didn't sparkle. It was really quite funny. You did give him your number though so it wasn't a total waste."

I stared at her horrified. This was why I never went out.

"And I bet you don't remember the tattoo you got?"

"Tattoo?" I squeaked

"Uh-huh." She nodded "Both you and Angela got tattoos. You should've seen Angela she could barely walk up the driveway to her house it was hilarious, and you were walking into everything, you were acting like a damn three year old. I wish I'd taken a video. You were both stoned." She laughed.

"I got a tattoo?" I squeaked. I couldn't process the information. It was impossible. I was Isabella Marie Swan, I did not get tattoos. It was unimaginable. Impossible. Like the world being taken over by cats or like Charlie letting me do drugs. Impossible.

"Yeah, its on your back. I think it's quite pretty."

I jumped off the bed. I waited for the dizziness to subside then I rushed to the mirror. I stared at my back and all the breath whooshed out of my mouth.

It was a huge lily, the stem started just below my belly button and went round my back and the flower opened up at my shoulders, the whole thing was surrounded by butterflies and hummingbirds and bees and other small flowers. It was beautiful, but I just couldn't get over the fact that it was actually real, that it was actually there.

"Oh. My. God… Oh my dayz! Oh my freakin' dayz!" I shrieked. The yelling didn't do wonders for my headache, but I couldn't concentrate on that at all.

The door of my bedroom slammed open.

"Bella are you-. Is that a tattoo?" Charlie asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Ummmm…Well…Yeah…Kinda…" I stammered.

Andreea's eyes darted between me and Charlie "I believe this is a father-daughter thing sooo see ya." she muttered before hurrying out the door.

I watched her go then I turned back to my father. I took in his fuming expression. It was clear that I was well and truly stuffed.

**It took me ages to write his chapter, I had to rewrite at least 4 times because I couldn't get it right. I still think it's kinda... but didn't want to rewrite it again sooo…. **

**Please Review and tell me If you hated it or if you liked it. It would make me happy to know what you thought and it might just make me update faster.**

**Btw pics of what Bella, Angela and Andreea wore are on my profile.**


	10. Apology

**Thank you for your reviews. Sorry I couldn't update faster, I was on holiday with absolutely no technology and no reception it was like going back in time. I shudder just thinking about it.**

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I own a chocolate chip cookie but I don't own twilight. **

I reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn then shoved it in my mouth, my eyes were wide and glued to the screen.

Me, Angela and Andreea were currently curled up in a blanket on my couch watching a horror movie. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. My breath was coming out in gasps. "Don't open the door, don't open door." We all chanted. But of course the stupid girl in the movie just _had _to open the door. Her screams mingled with ours. I was biting down on the blanket and I couldn't tear my eyes off the horror on the screen. Angela had buried her head in the blanket and Andreea was staring horror-struck at the screen. Her reaction to the movie had surprised me the most. I'd thought that since she was a kick-ass vampire nothing could scare her especially not a stupid mortal movie but apparently I was wrong.

This had become our routine, every Saturday night we would have a sleepover, we would watch a movie then embarrass each other by playing truth or dare.

You know when you watch a horror movie and the scary music starts playing as the victim walks down the long corridor to the door that you know she really shouldn't open. We watched as the girl walked down the corridor, our breathing sped up. We all leaned forward and clutched the blanket tight over our chests. She stretched out her hand towards the door handle, we inhaled simultaneously and then… THUD.

We all turned around and screamed. It happened again, THUD. Someone was at the door. We looked at each other with terrified eyes.

"Go and get the door." whispered Andreea and Angela, their eyes round with fear.

"Why me?" I hissed.

"Because it's your house." They hissed back.

THUD.

I got up slowly from the couch. "Take this." Whispered Angela passing me a vase. I looked at her quizzically. "In case it's a murderer, you can hit him over the head." She explained.

I nodded and grabbed the vase. I tiptoed to the door, holding the vase in front of me. Andreea and Angela were behind me, Angela was holding a lamp.

I stretched my hand towards the door, it struck me how similar this situation was to the situation in the movie, except in the movie there had been a crazy revenge seeking ex-boyfriend with a power saw, and I didn't know who was at my door, I turned the door handle slowly, me and Angela ran out yelling tribal cries, we jumped on the person at the door and started beating him.

"Ouch… Damn it… Bella get off me- that hurts."

Wait a minute I knew that husky voice.

"Jake?" I said in a disbelieving voice. I scrambled off him pulling Angela up with me.

Andreea was shaking with laughter, I knew she had recognized Jake as soon as I opened the door. "Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed at her.

"I didn't think you'd regret beating him up." She said her eyes were wide with fake innocence and sparkling with laughter.

Jake growled, his entire frame was quivering, he looked really dangerous.

"C'mon Angela lets leave them to it." Andreea muttered grabbing the arm of a bemused looking Angela and dragging her away. Jake followed their progress with fire in his eyes, I had never seen him look like that.

"Don't hurt yourself…_mutt_." Murmured Andreea as she and Angela walked past him.

"Am I missing something?" Asked Angela.

"Oh he's just some bastard that Bella knows." Andreea answered. I snickered under my breath.

Once they had disappeared into the night, Jake seemed to calm down, well at least he was shaking a little less.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked angrily. He had better have a good reason for interrupting our movie especially after what he did the last time I saw him. I was in half a mind to strangle him.

"I came to talk to you." He said after taking a deep breath.

"No kidding." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'msorry." Hew muttered speedily, but I heard it all with new vamp hearing. I decided to milk it though, I wasn't going to forgive him without a fight.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry." He mumbled staring at the ground, his hand were still trembling slightly.

I smirked. "What are you sorry for Jacob?"

He looked up startled, he had clearly been thinking I would accept his apology with open arms.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened down at the reservation, I didn't mean-It was-I was a…"

"Stupid ignorant moronic hurtful jerk?" I offered.

"Uhhh yeah I guess. Look I didn't mean to upset you, I was-surprised to see a vampire so close, I wasn't ready for that kind of confrontation, it took all I had not to lose my temper and…Then you told me that you were turning into a… I couldn't handle it and I'm sorry."

I bit my lip, I couldn't not forgive him, especially when he looked so sincere and so young an sad. I was such a marshmallow. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so big, I felt like a child, even though I was older. Was it possible that he'd grown again or was it just that I hadn't seen him in such a long time.

He hugged me back tentatively.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked hesitantly.

"If it means that much to you." I huffed.

He chuckled "Still the same old Bells." He ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I cried swatting his hand away.

"D'you wanna come in?" I said.

"Sure." He nodded.

I switched on the light in the hallway, and led him through to the lounge which was a mess of popcorn, soda, DVD's and blankets strewn all over the floor.

"What were you doing in here." Asked Jacob looking around and taking in the disaster.

"We were watching a movie."

"This is how you watch a movie?" He asked indicating to the mess.

"It was a scary movie so we kept spilling popcorn." I answered defensively.

"What movie was it?"

"Ummmm it was called 'Help My Boyfriend Wants To Kill Me'"

He snorted.

"What!" I asked.

"I guess that's why you and your crazy friend attacked me with house furniture, and anyway that movie is about as scary as Unicorn Princesses."

I raised my eyebrows. "You've watched Unicorn Princesses?"

"Not the point." He answered avoiding my gaze. We then continued to have a very heated argument over which movies were scary and which movies weren't.

"So you're really a vampire?" Asked Jacob his face turning serious.

"No, not yet." I answered simply.

"Not…yet."

"It's complicated." I murmured.

"Did that other one bite you?" He asked his hands started quivering again.

"If by that other one you mean Andreea then no she didn't bite me."

"Then who did?"

It was-um… Remember last summer when I got really hurt and I told everyone I fell down a flight of stairs and through a window?"

"You didn't fall through a window did you?"

"No I was attacked by a vampire named James and he bit me here." I showed him my scar.

"He got that close?" I nodded.

He reached out tentatively and touched it. "Then how…"

"Edward saved me," my voice was rang with love and pain when I said his name. Even after all this time I couldn't stop loving him. "he killed James and then he sucked out the venom like-you know a rattlesnake bite. We al thought that that was the end of the whole thing, but it wasn't. A couple of months ago my scar started hurting, like really hurting, burning unendurable pain. Then I met Andreea and she explained, the same thing had kinda happened to her as well, and she had heard about me through the vampire grapevine."

"Didn't you think that it was a bit fishy?" Asked Jacob his eyebrows raised.

I glared at him. "I know what you're trying to say but I know that Andreea would never try to hurt me, she's been a great friend to me and she's helped when no-one else could. I was a mess when Edward left and when she came into my life I got better. I don't know if it's the knowledge that I'm turning into a vampire or if its because of her but I'm getting better and I appreciate her for bringing me that."

"Fine, whatever I was just wondering is all."

I knew that I wasn't going to get Jake to accept Andreea anytime soon so I didn't fight it.

"Apparently," I continued "once bitten by a vampire there's no going back. The venom just strengthens and then bam! Agony. Then after sometime the venom spreads through the whole body and then after that bye mortality and hello eternity." I finished with a sigh.

"How long will it take?" asked Jake in a distant voice.

"I've got about a couple of weeks approximately I think." I murmured softly. "Can we still be friends when I'm… a vampire?"

"I-don't know." He murmured

I started biting into my lower lip again, I always did that when I was nervous. I was trying not to cry.

"Hey its o.k. Bells I'm sure it will all work out." Said Jake pulling me into a hug.

"That's what Andreea said too." I sniffed. I felt him tense up when I said Andreea's name. That was going to take some getting used to.

I hugged Jake back and smelled his woodsy smell. Who cared about the future I might as well enjoy now.

**What did you think, did you like it? Did you hate it? I need to know. **

**Tell me, tell me, tell me.**

**Review. **


	11. Reunion

**So many people adding my story to favourites and alerts…. EEEEEP! I am so happy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all recognizable characters. **

There was a tightness in my chest. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't find my lungs. The ragged hole in my chest had returned with a vengeance. I gasped, trying to get air into my non-existent lungs. I knew my lungs were still there but it was so hard to breathe, so painful. I curled up into a tight ball clutching my knees to my chest, trying to hold myself together. I felt my tears fall without permission. It had been so long since I'd felt like this, why now?

I knew it had something to do with the dream I had been having. I remember the sharp planes of his pale, beautiful face, his liquid topaz eyes, his tousled bronze hair. The face that had haunted my dreams for the first time in so long.

He had surely moved on. Why couldn't I?

I don't know how long I sat there curled up. I waited until I could breathe. I gently uncurled my stiff limbs and padded out of my room to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm jet of water mingled with my tears and momentarily made me forget my sadness. It comforted me and seemed to wash away my troubles. I stood under the gush of water until it went cold.

I stepped out of the shower. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My large chocolate brown eyes were flecked with gold, my skin seemed even paler than usual. The tattoo stood out vividly against the paleness of my skin, I couldn't bring myself to regret getting it, it really was beautiful. My waist length mahogany hair flowed down my back.

The girl in the mirror stared back at me, her large eyes were filled with sadness and mysteries, she was biting down on her lip like she usually did when she was worried or upset.

I sighed and turned away from my reflection. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't recognize myself. It made me strangely happy when I noticed my human imperfections, like the way my lower lip was just a little too full for my upper lip, it reminded me that it was still me under that beautiful mask.

I wrapped myself in my towel and padded softly to my room. I had the house all to myself today, Charlie had slept at Billy's. Billy, Harry and Charlie were having a guys night which translated to watching the game and eating lots of junk food.

I changed into shorts and a vest top, sat cross-legged on my bed and tried to get lost in my favourite book _Wuthering Heights_, but I couldn't get engaged in the many torments of Heathcliff and Cathy.

I threw the book aside with an exasperated sigh.

I wanted-I needed to be close to him again, I needed to be somewhere that held a strong sense of his presence.

A plan began to formulate as I sat there with my head in my hands.

I jumped from the bed, grabbed my boots, took the stairs two at a time and jumped the last five. I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie and grabbed a map, a compass and a bottle of water.

I jumped into the cab of my truck and let myself be comforted by its familiar smell. Through all the crazy stuff that had been happening to me, my truck had been the one constant thing. I switched it on and enjoyed it's loud roar.

I pulled out of the driveway and after a few seconds I was on the familiar dirt road that led to nowhere in particular. I had the windows rolled down, and I enjoyed the feel of the wind on my face and through my hair. It was a strangely sunny day today, for Forks anyway. I felt a little better knowing that I had a goal.

I arrived much sooner than I expected.

It took me a while to get started. I kinda wished Jacob was here, he was much better at this hiking thing than I was but this felt like something I should do alone.

The forest was so alive. I don't know if it was my improved hearing and eyesight or not. The birds were chirping and flitting from tree to tree, the insects were buzzing around the trees and bushes. Despite all the life that surrounded me there seemed to be something wrong, the forest felt creepy. I ignored the ominous feeling and continued through the forest. The leaves and branches caressed my bare legs and arms as I walked.

Soon I lost sight of the sky. My sense of dread seemed to grow the deeper I went into the forest. The hole in my chest seemed to get worse it was getting harder to breathe. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't give up after I'd gone this far. I kept trudging on referring to my map every few minutes.

The rhythm of my footsteps started to numb the pain, my breathing came easier. I was glad I hadn't given up. I'd been walking for about five miles when I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples into the meadow.

It was the exact same place there was no doubt about it. It was so symmetrical, perfectly round as if it had been created by someone who had purposefully ripped out the tees and left no evidence in the gently swaying grass. I could hear a stream bubbling quietly.

It was beautiful in the sunlight, beautiful and serene.

It was the same place…but it didn't hold what I had been searching for.

Nothing was left, just my memories. There was nothing special about this meadow not without _him_.

The recognition knocked the breath out of me. I fell to my knees, my legs refused to support me.

The hole blew wide open. I couldn't breathe. My thoughts swirled around, I felt dizzy, I couldn't draw breath. This was why I'd come alone. I couldn't let anyone else see me like this. The hole was tearing me apart, I curled up in a ball trying to hold myself together. How could I explain to anyone this abyss I was falling into.

I picked myself up. I couldn't stand being here. I needed to leave.

…crack…I froze. There was no mistaking that sound, the sound of someone stepping on a twig. I crouched into a defensive position. The person was still far away but they were coming closer. It was a vampire I was sure of that, no human could approach that silently.

My eyes scanned the forest. I couldn't see very far but I could see far enough. Then I saw him…Laurent.

A million emotions shot through me at one time. I took in the utter stillness, the beautiful face under the dark hair and finally the blood red eyes.

Laurent used to be a part of James' coven but when James and Victoria had decided to go after me he had chosen not to be involved because he was afraid, I was protected by a bigger coven than his.

It was clear that Alaska hadn't changed him.

"Bella?" He asked. He sounded surprised to see me.

"Laurent." I nodded. I kept my face blank not wanting him to see how very very scared I was.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." He murmured his expression was bemused.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here either." I replied.

"When I went to the Cullen place and found it empty I assumed you'd gone with them."

The edges of the hole started throbbing.

"I didn't." I answered in a hard voice.

"I'm surprised they left you." He looked genuinely surprised.

"Are you?" I said in an indifferent voice. I knew it was always best to hide emotion behind no emotion.

He strolled towards me and I took an involuntary step back. His sharp ruby eyes followed my movement.

"Do they visit often?" He asked his amused eyes never looking away from me.

"Now and again." I lied. I was surprised at how convincing the lie sounded.

"The house smelled like it had been empty for a while."

I stared at him. I had no idea how to lie my way out of that one.

He took another step forward.

"Did Victoria find you?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Yes I actually came here as a favour to her." He made a face. "She wont be happy about this."

"About what?" I asked pleased that my pathetic attempt at a distraction had worked.

"About me killing you." he answered in a seductive purr.

I staggered backwards. It was one thing to know that he was about to kill me and quite another to actually hear him say it.

"She wanted to save that part all for herself ," he carried on casually. "She's a bit upset with you Bella."

"Me?" I squeaked taking another step back.

"A mate for a mate. that's what she told me. She asked me to…lay the land for her, she thought it would be difficult to get to you, she thought you would be well protected. She was obviously mistaken, he can't care about you much if he left you unprotected."

His words were like a blow threw my already wounded chest.

He took another step forward, I took another step back. If worst came to worst I could maybe hold him off for a couple of seconds… Who was I kidding, I was dead meat.

"Why don't you wait for Victoria?" I squeaked.

"You've caught me at a bad time Bella, I came here hunting and you smell simply mouth watering, even better than I remember.

You should be happy I got to you first, you wont feel a thing, I promise. If you knew what Victoria had planned for you…" He shuddered. "You would be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed the breeze that blew strands of my hair in his direction. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Much much better than last time." He muttered almost to himself.

He watched me with his ruby red eyes. Hunger and greed written on every plane of his face.

I took a deep shuddering breath taking in the scent of grass and sunshine. It might very well be the last breath I took.

I got into a defensive crouch, if I was going down, I was going down fighting.

Laurent watched me with amused eyes, "You think you can fight me?"

"We'll just have to see wont we." I retorted.

Laurent half smiled. I tensed. He pounced.

I watched him fly gracefully through the air, I'd never seen a vampire hunt. It was beautiful. I waited until the very last minute then I rolled out of the way. Laurent landed where I'd been a nano-second ago.

He growled and glared at me, his eyes gleamed a deep crimson, hunger and greed were etched all over his beautiful face. He growled again and it seemed to reverberate through the earth. I had no chance. I had surprised him before but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I shut my eyes and waited for my doom.

I felt something huge fly over my head, I cringed, but death never came.

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I noticed was the massive russet brown wolf. There was a grating sound and then something pale and hard landed next to me. I looked away revolted, my stomach started to churn, I tried to hold down the nausea. I buried my face in my arms, squeezed my eyes tightly and tried too breathe through my nose.

I felt someone walk beside me and pick up the…

After a while I smelled a sickly sweet scent burn my nose, I lifted my head slowly, there was a purple pillar of fire and smoke rising up towards the sky. There was no russet wolf, just Jacob.

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Andreea, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine…what happened to Laurent?"

"He died." Muttered Andreea in a distant voice.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked looking from Jacob to Andreea.

"I went to your house and I found the note you'd left for Charlie. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about it. I considered following you alone but I decided to get help and unfortunately the only person available was _him_." She said screwing her face up when she referred to Jacob.

"It wasn't that great for me either you know." Muttered Jake sullenly.

"Why did you come here anyway Bella, you're hardly the hiking type." said Andreea ignoring Jake.

"I just needed to be out of the house so I decided to go for a walk." I shrugged. The expression on their faces told me that they were clearly not buying it. Thankfully Andreea moved on to a much more pressing matter.

"Who was that guy and why did he know you?"

I told them all about what had happened with James, and how Laurent had decided to go to Alaska, how he had come here and seen me and I told them all that he'd told me.

"So now I have a bloodthirsty red head coming after me and I am most likely facing a most gruesome death." I ended.

"That explains the deaths." Jake said after a long pause.

"What deaths?" I asked confused.

"Lots of hikers are being attacked by a vampire, we've been trying our best to catch her but she always slips away. Sounds like she's the same one that's after you."

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a scared voice.

"First we have to call a pack meeting and tell them all you know, now that we know what the red-head is after it might make it easier to take her down."

I shuddered at the thought of Jacob taking down Victoria. I glanced at Andreea, she had been very quiet, she looked as though she was in deep thought. She looked up when she felt my eyes on her.

"That seems like the best plan." she nodded.

Despite the sunshine, it felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped. All I could see was the pale beautiful face, blood red eyes and bright orange hair whipping around her face like a fiery halo.

Victoria.

**Review!**


	12. Love The Way You Lie

**I own nothing. **

I groaned as I walked through the front door to my house. All I wanted to do was collapse on my bed and die.

After the whole Laurent fiasco Jake and Andreea and pretty much everyone had decided that I needed to learn how to fight jut in case of the unlikely chance that I wouldn't be guarded/stalked by any of the Quilette wolves. Of course I had absolutely no say in this. So now everyday I had to go to La Push and get my butt whooped by a vampire and a pack of adolescent werewolves. The werewolves didn't mind mine and Andreea's presence at the Reservation, as Paul so bluntly put it, I was bait. Today had been particularly brutal because I had suffered from the intense burning agonizing pain that signalled my transformation into a vampire, not only that but Andreea and Jake were the personal trainers sent from my own personal hell, they had been united by a common goal, to make my pre-vampire life as agonizing and as painful as was possible. It was all 'for my own good' they claimed. But I hardly thought it was good that I had to come home barely able to walk or move. In fact sometimes I was almost overwhelmed by the urge to violently strangle them both violently whilst they slept, well strangle Jake while he slept since Andreea didn't sleep and it wouldn't be very easy to strangle her.

If it hadn't been for the fact that their relentless torture had been producing results I would've definitely killed myself or run away.

My mind drifted happily to this afternoon when I had managed to knock Jacob down and I had beaten him mercilessly with a tree branch. I sighed. Good times.

I didn't even have a normal human Angela to take my mind off all my supernatural crap, She had gone on trip around Europe with Ben, after that they were both going to a university in Washington. I envied their relationship so much. Why couldn't it be so simple for everyone? Boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after. Sadly not all of us were so lucky in love. My story was more like girl meets boy, boy turns out to be not human, other inhuman beings chase girl, girl is saved from near death by inhuman boy, inhuman boys brother attacks girl, inhuman boy realizes he does not love girl and leaves her heartbroken and permanently damaged.

I sighed, trying to distract myself from my miserable thoughts.

I collapsed on the couch with a sigh of relief, I didn't even know how I'd made it that far, I could barely feel my body. The worst thing was that I'd probably have to do it all again tomorrow.

Seriously, between the fighting lessons and trying to convince Charlie that the fact that I wasn't eating much anymore wasn't because I had an eating disorder, I was so physically and mentally exhausted that I fell asleep within seconds of hitting the warm soft couch.

I dreamt that I was looking into a bright white-blue veil that was rippling lightly, like water. It was beautiful, every atom in me was aching to step into it, yet my body stayed rooted to the spot. It wasn't a bad dream, but it wasn't a good one either.

I woke up, or rather I stopped being asleep. It didn't feel like the way I normally felt when I woke it was just more like I'd been asleep and now I wasn't. there was no way to explain it. The first thing I noticed was that I was in my bed yet I distinctly remember falling asleep on the couch. I mentally shrugged maybe Charlie had carried me up to bed. There was a soft white blue light filtering into my room through my curtains, the same colour as the veil in my dream. I rose up from my bed, and walked softly to the window. I pulled open the curtains to reveal the beautiful moon. It hung, a shining white orb against the black of the sky. It was surrounded by a pulsing soft blue light. I opened the window and put my head out. I marvelled at how the moonlight seemed to make my skin tingle, my pale skin looked even paler. The breeze brought scents of forest and flowers and moonlight and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I stayed like that, enjoying the feel of the moon on my skin. As I leant out the window I felt as though I had made an important decision. Avery important decision.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the nightly scents… and there was that smell again. It was stronger than before, like it was coming closer. It was a sweet scent but everything in me was screaming danger. I frowned. I felt as though I should know what that smell was, in the back of my mind I could feel the knowledge hovering just out of my reach. I breathed in again, it was definitely coming closer.

I scanned the forest and then…there was no mistaking that vivid flame-coloured hair, she was moving steadily through the forest as if she had no need to hurry. She wasn't far. She'd be here in a minute.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, I needed to calm down or she'd hear me. I was painfully aware of Charlie sleeping in the room next to mine. I heard his soft snores. I knew that if Victoria got here then there was no way she would kill me and leave Charlie alive, chances are she'd kill Charlie and make me watch.

I let out a slow silent breath, it seemed there was only one thing to do, I had to get to her before she got to me. I shuddered trying to suppress my fear. I tried not to feel anything at all. Where were the werewolves when you needed them. When there was no danger, they annoyed you to death by shadowing your every footstep but when you needed them they suddenly vanished. Stupid moronic dogs.

I quickly texted HELP! to Andreea grabbed a lighter (I have a lighter because its essential in vampire fighting.) and jumped out the window. I landed lightly on the balls of my feet.

I stalked forwards like a hunter towards prey… or like prey towards a hunter. I knew I had zero hope of beating Victoria but I hoped that Andreea would get my message and hopefully manage to get here before I died. Or at least get here soon enough to avenge my death and stop the murderer from killing Charlie.

I fought to keep my heartbeat steady, I wouldn't let her see/hear that I was afraid.

I'd only gone a short way into the forest when I heard her.

"Bella." She called mockingly, "I see you."

I felt an intense hatred surge through me. I felt suddenly brave, maybe I could beat Victoria…

She stepped out of the shadows, and all my new found courage drained from my body. I didn't know whether it was my new vampire eyes or whether it was because I hadn't seen her in such a long time. Her irises glowed bright crimson red and her pupils were the darkest black. Her fiery red hair billowed around her head like a halo of fire. She was beautiful and very very dangerous. Every line of her face and the way she was standing, everything about her screamed menace.

She stood unnaturally still, her crimson eyes were filled disbelieving glee. She looked like a child who had been given what they had always desired, she looked like a child who had just found out that the parents she had always hated had been killed.

She sauntered towards me, I stood stock still watching her every movement.

An excited bubble of laughter escaped her lips. The sound made a thrill of fear run down my back, every hair on the back of my neck stood on edge.

"It was so easy." She said in a disbelieving voice.

I said nothing, following her movement with my eyes.

She was too close for comfort, but I didn't dare move first of all because I was frozen, second because I needed to buy time and third because I didn't want to show I was afraid.

"Did Eddiekins get tired of his little human pet?" She simpered stretching her finger towards my cheek, I flinched away from her hand.

"Awww is Belly afraid of Vicki? Don't worry Vicki wont hurt you… yet." I half expected her to start laughing evilly.

"You know what my momma told me Belly?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "She told me 'leave 'em dead inside then their physical pain will be even more fun to watch."

I couldn't help my snort of derision, you could see where she got it from.

"You're not in any position to laugh honey." muttered Victoria, she sounded as though she was speaking to a friend. She leaned in closer and closer. I was completely frozen, every cell in my body was rooted to the spot.

She gently sniffed my neck then she froze. Next thing I knew I was lying crumpled on the floor ten feet from where I'd been standing. Damn she was fast, if I was human I would definitely be dead or life-threateningly injured.

Victoria appeared in front of me her face livid. "What are you?" She shrieked crazily. Could vampires be mad because 'Vicki' definitely belonged in the madhouse, she'd probably wake up the whole neighbourhood yelling like that.

"Answer me bitch!" She yelled slamming me into a tree.

I was starting to get really pissed off.

"You wanna see a bitch then look in the mirror." I told her in a calm voice. Bad move. I felt myself fly through the air, I landed with a loud thump.

Victoria advanced towards me, her eyes lit up and filled with crazy. She knelt beside my head and started stroking my hair. "Belly why wont you answer my question?" I stared at her. Yup she was definitely crazy.

"I know what it's like Belly, when you believe you're something you're not it feels as though its almost real." She said in a voice that sounded almost motherly.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Belly you've got to understand… I MUST AVENGE MY LOVER!"

I stared at her in horror. "Oh my god." I whispered "you've totally lost it."

She laughed, a proper evil muhaha type of laugh, but it wasn't funny, in fact it the most terrifying sound I'd ever heard in my life, it reverberated through my body, I felt in my very soul. Her hair flew around her head like snakes, her crimson eyes gleamed and then…she attacked. I felt her teeth sink through my flesh, the burning pain was so unbearable, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. It was the pain and only the pain. It was so overwhelming so consuming.

"Breathe Bella!" yelled a voice. I knew that voice, I cried out in pain. I was blind why couldn't I see where was I. I wanted to die. I couldn't live, not if living meant this pain. "It will be okay." said a far away voice. Who was that? Why were they lying to me, Nothing could be okay while I was feeling this pain. I screamed and screamed an earth shattering blood-curdling scream. The fire licked at my insides consuming my body. All I could hear was the voice. "It will be okay."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
__That's alright because I love the way it hurts.  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
__That's alright because I love the way you lie.  
__I love the way you lie. _

_**Love the way you lie- Eminem ft Rhianna **_

**Sorry if it all seemed a bit sudden but I needed to get Bella changed and Victoria out of the picture A.S.A.P**

**Review!**


	13. Change

**Sorry for the late update but school has started and I needed to get my head straight. Plus they're giving us tons of homework. **

**(insert disclaimer here…...)**

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. Time held no meaning to me. All that existed was the burning pain, the fire that consumed by whole body. I suffered in silence, I had discovered that screaming and writhing did nothing to elevate the pain. In fact it seemed to make it worse. I had hated so much how my screams seemed to hurt the people around me, seeing me in pain was hurting them too.

I didn't move a muscle. I was so still I could have been dead if it weren't for the fact that I could hear my shallow breathing and I could feel my heart beating valiantly trying to fight the fire that was so close to swallowing up my entire being.

The burning agony did not decrease a tiny bit, but I discovered that I could think around it. I developed a new sensitivity to separately appreciate each blistering tongue of flame licking through my veins.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, I could count the frantic beats of my heart to mark the passing of time, I could count the even breaths coming from somewhere close by. They moved rhythmically they told me time was passing more definitely than the clock ticking. Those breaths guided me through the pain giving me the strength to carry on enduring. There was a steady heartbeat from somewhere beyond the room. The breaths and the heartbeat were matched so I listened to them, counting every breath, counting every heartbeat pulling myself closer to the end.

The heartbeat moved closer I could hear the heavy footsteps that accompanied it. I felt a hand ghosting over my cheek. I couldn't feel the coolness of the hand, the fire had burned away any memory of cool.

"How is she?"

I felt the lightest pressure on the inside of my wrist. "No change."

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I didn't dare answer. I knew if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it, I would start writhing and shrieking and screaming. If I opened my eyes or even twitched a finger, I would lose control.

"Bella? Can you open your eyes?"

How I wish I could answer them back, tell them that I was fine. I wish I could tell them to stop worrying, but I knew if I tried to do any of those things I would make them feel a thousand times worse.

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"She'll be fine Jacob." snapped Andreea.

Yes I was right to keep quiet, Andreea would re-assure him, at least she would keep her cool.

"She's so still, like she's…"

"Jacob shut up she'll be fine she's strong."

"Should've known not to question you o lady who knows all." Jacob muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah you're right, I do know all, because I've been through this so I repeat shut up Jacob."

Oh my friends, even when I was in unendurable agony and my life was hanging by a thread they still found the time to argue.

I tuned out their pointless bickering. It was always like this with Jake and Andreea, forever arguing. They hardly ever agreed on anything.

The burning carried on searing through my body but there was so much space in my head, room to recall and to remember all that had happened. Room to think about what was coming ahead, what the future was bringing.

What had happened to me? What happened to Victoria? Was she alive? Was she still after me? How did I get here? What did Charlie think about my sudden disappearance?

The last thing I remembered was Victoria's venomous teeth sinking into my neck. After that everything was just agony.

All I was certain of was that there were two options as to why I was turning into a vampire.

Option 1: Victoria's venom had sped up my transformation or

Option 2: Victoria had mauled me so savagely that the only way I could survive was if she bit me.

Sometime during my musing Jacob had left the room.

I resumed counting Andreea breaths to mark the time.

I could hear the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling, I heard the wind brushing against the side of the house…I heard everything.

Downstairs someone, most likely Jacob, was watching a ball game, it wasn't interesting enough to distract me from the pain so I went back to counting Andreea's breaths.

Fifty-two thousand, three hundred and twelve breaths later the pain started to change.

The good news was it started to fade from the tips of my fingers and toes, fading slowly but fading all the same. This was it. The pain was on it's way out.

On the down side, the pain in my throat wasn't the same anymore, I wasn't only on fire, I was parched too. So thirsty. Fire and thirst.

And to add to my list of ever growing pains the fire in my heart seemed to get hotter. Was that even _possible? _

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up. The fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Jacob!" Andreea called.

The fire retreated from my palms leaving them blissfully cool and pain-free. But the raging inferno in my heart was blazing hot as the sun and beat at a furious speed.

Jacob entered the room I could tell he was a foot behind Andreea.

"Listen." Andreea told him.

The loudest sound in the room was the frantic beat of my heart pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"It's almost over."

Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

The excruciating pain in my heart masked any feeling of relief I might have had.

My wrists were free, my ankles the fire was totally gone from there.

"Bella? Bella?"

Could I answer him without screaming? The fire ripped hotter through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knees. Nope definitely couldn't answer without screaming.

And then suddenly my heart took off beating like helicopter blades, the sound was almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs.

The fire exploded in the centre of my chest sucking the last remains of the flames from the rest of my body. The scorching blaze and the pain stunned me so much that I lost the iron grip on my body, my back arched as though the fire was dragging my body upwards by the heart.

I thudded back to the bed.

There was a ferocious battle raging inside me, my sprinting heart against the raging inferno. Both were losing. The fire had absorbed everything that was combustible; my heart charged valiantly towards its last beat.

The flames constricted, concentrating on that one last living organ with one last final surge. The surge was answered by a low empty thud. And my heart beat no more.

There was no sound, all I could grasp was the absence of pain. Then I opened my eyes and stared above me in awe.

Everything was so sharp and defined and so…clear.

I could see the glowing strands of the filament inside the bulb, I could see all the colours of the rainbow and at the edge of the spectrum was an eighth colour that I had no name for.

I could identify the separate grains in the dark wood ceiling. I could see the dust particles swirling in the air. It was so beautiful. It was as if a film had been removed from my eyes. I took a deep breath causing the particles to swirl into a vortex.

I could taste a honey-chocolate and sun flavoured scent. I tasted something warm and desirable that made my parched throat burn. I tried to swallow. I heard Jacob's loud heartbeat.

"How you feeling?" Andreea asked in a worried voice.

I turned to look at her. Her beauty was stunning, it even rivalled Rosalie's. I had never fully appreciated her beauty with my human eyes.

I focused on her question. How was I feeling?

"I feel good… great actually." I answered. My voice sounded like bells.

"Should I leave?" asked Jacob.

I noticed that he was standing in the farthest corner of the room with a worried expression. I understood. He thought I was going to eat him.

"It's okay I wont eat you." I answered. Admiring the sound of my voice. "But I do think we should go and hunt…soon." My mouth felt like four o'clock on a June afternoon in Death Valley.

"Okay but I have to show you something first." Andreea said excitedly as she ran out of the room.

"That woman breaks me." muttered Jacob sullenly.

"Awww c'mon Jake you know you love Andreea." I said smiling.

Jake stared at me as though I'd grown a third head. "Did you just use our name in the same sentence as the word love?" He asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so ridiculous. I'm sure you'd get along if you tried."

"I doubt that." Muttered Andreea as she re-entered the room with a huge gilt framed mirror.

"Take a look." She said.

I got up hesitantly from the bed. I had no idea what I was going to see.

I walked slowly up to the mirror and looked at my reflection. The girl who looked back at me was stunning. Her skin creamy and pale, her mahogany hair hung down like silk curtains around her face. But it was the eyes that caught my attention. They were no longer chocolate brown, they were deep black.

"Lets go hunt." I murmured turning away from the beautiful stranger.

**This wasn't my favourite chapter and not much happens but I need to get it out there. The next chapters will be much more interesting. In fact I have a feeling that a certain family will be coming in in the next chapter. *wink wink* **

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Review!**


	14. Teenage Dream

**Thank you for you reviews/alerts/favs they motivate me to write and update faster and they make me so very very happy! **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :P**

**P.S: I own nothing. *sigh***

"Explain." I demanded as soon as we got back from our hunt.

Jacob and Andreea glanced at each other uneasily. This was definitely not good.

"What do you want to know?" Andreea asked hesitantly.

"Tell me from the beginning." I answered.

"Um-ok." murmured Andreea. "I called Jacob as soon as I got your text and then I ran over to your house. I arrived just in time to hear the end of Victoria's crazy speech. I managed to get to you before she did too much damage. I fought her and then the wolves arrived, between us we managed to kill her and then we brought you here." She ended. There was something in her eyes that told me she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Did anything else happen." I asked with my eyebrows raised. Andreea looked like she was definitely not going to answer, so I turned to Jacob.

"Jacob tell me what happened."

He looked anywhere but me. "Well I finished fixing your bikes, I got a new car, everyone thinks you're dead and I found some money at the back of the couch."

I stared at him blankly. "Can you repeat that?" I said a faint voice.

"I found some money at the back of the couch?" He said though it sounded more like a question.

"No before that."

"I got a new car?" They were both avoiding my gaze.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead." I whispered.

Jacob became suddenly very interested in the lamp next to the couch and Andreea looked as if she was trying to memorize every single detail of the lounge.

"Look at me you guys!" I snapped. They met my gaze warily.

"Why?" I asked my voice broke at the end.

Andreea took a deep breath. "The police found your blood and the wolves paw prints and they concluded that you had been attacked by a wild animal. Charlie invited us to the funeral yesterday but we both declined the offer. We said we were both too crestfallen and we weren't ready to say goodbye to you."

I stared at them in horror. Poor Charlie, I was his only family and now he thought I was dead. He must be so heartbroken.

"I have to see him." I murmured, as I said it I noticed the difference in my voice. Would I scare him if I let him see me. Wasn't it better if I just left him with the memory of clumsy, brown-eyed, human Bella. I was so torn. The thought of Charlie in pain made my inside twist into painful knots. But I couldn't stand having him remember this unrecognizable, terrifying person I had become.

I flopped down onto the sofa between Jake and Andreea. I closed my eye, trying to find the right answer. As I was sitting there trying will the right decision to come to me I felt Andreea get up gently from the sofa, and then it came to me. My eyes fluttered open it was so obvious I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

"Andreea I need your help." I murmured.

**x-x-x**

Are you sure about this?" said Andreea quietly as we scaled up the side of the house to Charlie's room. The light was off and I could hear his gentle snoring.

"Yes I'm sure." I murmured. I carefully opened the window and eased myself gracefully into his room, Andreea followed in after me.

"Do your thing." I whispered.

Andreea closed her eyes and became very very still. I didn't even see the movement but next thing I knew she was holding my hand. My eyes felt like they were being forced to close by invisible fingers.

I was floating, I saw myself everywhere. There was me when I was after I'd just been born, there was me when I lost my first tooth, there was me on my sixth birthday, there was me falling out of a fishing boat when I was ten, there was me at seventeen coming out of the airport, there was me at my prom and at my graduation. I looked away from the pictures flashing all around me.

"Charlie?" I called tentatively, there was no answer. I felt really stupid, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I decided to just carry on with the original plan.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I know you must be really hurt and I never meant to make you feel like that. I just want you to know that I really love you and moving here to Forks to live with you was the best decision I have ever made you are the most amazing dad in the world. I want you to know I'm fine and that I'm happy. You should move on and be happy try to remember the good times. I love you." My voice broke at the end. If I was capable of crying I would've been crying floods and floods of tears.

I felt myself pull back from the dream, my eyes fluttered open.

There was a small smile on Charlie's face. I smiled shakily. Hopefully now he would be able to move on. I walked to the window and gently eased myself out and ran and ran. I finally collapsed shaking with tearless sobs. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me.

I'd just cut all the lifelines that connected me to my human life.

We had to leave Forks, I couldn't stay here when I was supposed to be dead.

"Lets go pack." murmured Andreea. She was thinking along the exact same wavelength as me.

The next morning we were all packed and ready to go. Jake had come to see us off.

"Promise you'll visit." He murmured as he pulled me into a bear-hug.

"Promise Jake, and you can visit anytime you like." I answered grinning.

"Don't feel obligated though." added Andreea. I rolled my eyes and we both made our way to the convertible.

"You could at least try to be nice to him." I grumbled as we got in the car.

She stared at me for a second then she got out of the car and skipped off to Jacob. She wrapped her arms around and then yelled at the top of her voice, "I love you Jacob Black!" and then she walked gracefully back to the car. Poor Jacob looked like he'd just been hit over the head with a sledgehammer.

Andreea turned on the car and we pealed off. Leaving my human life behind.

When we hit the freeway Andreea really let lose we were going two hundred miles per hour. Strange thing was the speed didn't affect me, I knew there was no way we would crash.

Teenage Dream came on the radio. Andreea started singing to it quietly and I couldn't help but join in, soon we were belting out the lyrics at the top of our voices.

_You make me _

_Feel like _

_I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on_

_I cant sleep_

_Lets run away _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

My hair was flying behind me, my arms were raised. I felt so free and yet I felt like crying, where was the guy who made me feel like that, where was my teenage dream.

**I know I said the Cullens would be in this chapter but if I had put them in then the chapter would be really really long, but I promise they will be in the next one. I'll try and update sometime during the week.**

**Review!**


	15. Drama

**I really appreciate your reviews/alerts/favs, they make really happy.**

**I do not own twilight. *sobs***

_**100 yrs later**_

"Andreea have you seen my blue halter neck top?" I called. I knew she would hear me if she was anywhere in or near the house.

"Umm you mean the one that I'm wearing?" She said in a nervous voice.

I grumbled and began rummaging through my drawers trying to find something suitable to wear. I avoided the top drawer, I always avoided the top drawer. It was filled with slutty lingerie and other disturbing things that I would never ever use in the whole of my existence all courtesy of Jacob's sisters, Andreea and Jacobs heavily pregnant wife Leah.

I finally unearthed a white stripy 80's crop top and some black harem pants. I pulled my hair up into a scruffy bun. I quickly grabbed a pair of grey stiletto ankle boots and some bracelets. I ran down the stairs and got their in an instant. I had gotten so used to the immense speed and it was just a natural part of who I was.

Andreea looked at me with appraising eyes as I sped down the stairs.

"Isn't that a bit revealing?" She asked pointing at my top.

"You can talk." I muttered taking in her hot pants and _my _blue floaty halter neck top.

She ignored my comment. "Why are you in such a hurry, we're vampires we have no need to rush." She said in a condescending tone.

I rolled my eyes. My friendship with Andreea was a love-hate relationship, I wasn't sure which was the most dominant.

It was always the same with me, every time we went to a new school. I rushed everything and then I'd have hours before school started and I would mentally slap myself for doing it then I'd do it all over again when we moved to a new place.

I flopped down on the couch and listened to some music on my I-pod, that was my favourite pass-time, the music always calmed me.

"Bella, time to go!" Andreea called after what felt like barely no time at all. I packed my I-pod into my handbag with all my books and stuff. They were all just props, there was nothing in them that I didn't know.

I ran to my black Maserati Granturismo, this was my favourite car, my baby. I loved it like a mother loves a child, heck I probably loved it even more than that. I breathed in its warm leather scent.

Andreea slid into the passenger.

"Wish we could've taken my Audi." She muttered sullenly. Andreea considered every moment she was in another car that wasn't her Audi r8 was a moment wasted.

I pealed off down the road. I was addicted to speed. I sometimes laughed at how terrified I was to go beyond seventy miles per hour when I was a human.

We arrived at school in no time.

Forks High School.

This place held so many memories for me, good and bad, and it hadn't changed a bit.

Andreea whistled lowly. She was staring at the car parked next to us, it was a Nissan 370z, it was beautiful. I could feel my hands itching to drive and Andreea looked like she was seriously considering hi-jacking the car. I laughed a little at her expression.

"Lets get this show on the road." I muttered stepping out of the car. It was an overcast day in Fork but it was very warm.

I didn't miss the stares and the whispers that started as soon as we stepped out of the car, some people were even rude enough to point directly at us. I knew it didn't help that we'd just stepped out of a car that cost more than most of their parent's annual earnings but still…

I ignored their mutterings and made my way to the reception office. I knew I should be used to all this attention, I had been getting it for one hundred years but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

As I entered the door I was greeted by the warm air from the heater and the delicious smell of human, I felt the venom pool in my mouth, even though I was pretty good at handling my thirst the smell of humans brought out all my hunting instincts.

The receptionist was male, I saw his eyes bulge as he took us in.

"Excuse me." said Andreea to the man. She always handled this kind of stuff because she knew I was uncomfortable people looked at me in _that _way.

"We're new here could we please have the timetables." I felt sorry for the poor man, he looked like he was about to faint and Andreea didn't help matters much in fact she was totally taking advantage. When the man gave us our time tables she winked at him. I snickered quietly, the effect we had on humans never seemed to amaze. The man watched us walk away with dazed eyes, he was practically drooling.

"You really shouldn't do that." I said disapprovingly once we were out of the office.

"Oh shut up miss high and mighty I saw you with that guy at Alaska High."

If I could blush I would've. "That was different I was trying to stop him from guessing our secret." I hissed.

"Sure you were." Andreea said with a smirk.

I stared at her angrily then I stalked off to my first lesson. English.

I walked in ignoring the loud mutterings around me. I flopped down onto a table on my own and laid out my books in front of me. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

I spent the whole lesson wishing I'd worn a jumper because a: The guys couldn't seem to keep their eyes off my bare stomach and b: if I'd worn a jumper I'd be able to hide my earphones underneath it and listen to music.

The other lessons went in almost the same way and I was so relieved when lunch arrived.

"How were your lessons?" asked Andreea as I walked out of the door.

"Awful." I sighed.

"Mine too." laughed Andreea

When we entered the lunchroom I was hit by strong smell of…_Vampire._

My eyes quickly scanned and then I saw _them, _it wasn't just any them it was them as in _them. _

"Let's go." I muttered urgently pulling Andreea towards the door. We had to get out before they saw us. I was not ready to see them, heck I didn't think I'd ever be ready to see them.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking shocked at my sudden change.

"It's them." I hissed.

Andreea looked round trying to see who I meant and her eyes settled on _them._

"Oh!" Her voice filled with realisation.

"Yeah!" I hissed "Now lets go." I tried to drag towards the door again but she refused to budge.

"It'll be suspicious if we leave lets just go sit down at the other side of the cafeteria."

I glared at her but I knew she wasn't going to change her mind. I grabbed my tray and practically tip-toed to a table at the farthest end of the cafeteria.

I sat down in a chair and let my hair down so it swung forward and hid my face.

"Has that hot blonde guy always been with them." Andreea asked oblivious to my uncomfortablity or just ignoring it.

I peeked at their table through my long tresses. She was right there was a new guy there. He was pretty hot but of course he was nothing compared to another vampire who wasn't there but who was in the same family as _them._ He was totally checking Andreea out, he looked at her taking in every inch of her body including her bare legs. He then turned to Alice and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks a lot." I hissed at Andreea who was looking love struck.

"What have I done?" She asked defensively.

"Due to your inability to cover yourself up we have been revealed to the enemy."

Andreea raised her eyebrows when I said that. "The enemy." She said incredulously.

Before I could answer her back I heard light rhythmic footsteps coming up to our table, and then the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I shot another glare towards Andreea who was looking completely amused.

I raised my head slowly until I was directly into the golden eyes of someone, a short spiky-haired someone.

I smiled shakily. I saw her golden eyes widen as she looked at me and took in my face.

"B-Bella." She whispered, everyone at the table she was sitting at looked as soon as she said it.

"Long time no see." I said nervously.

She continued to stare at me like she was seeing a ghost. Which she probably thought she was since everyone thought I had died one hundred years ago.

"Wh-wh-how?" She stuttered.

I was definitely not going to answer soon. I was momentarily tongue-tied. Andreea saved the day for me.

"This is all very strange and awkward so how about we meet at your house after school and discuss whatever needs to be discussed and I can get to know and I can get to know that fine piece of man candy." She ended winking at the hot new blonde who she seemed absolutely smitten with.

"Umm yeah okay." muttered Alice looking utterly bemused, I just nodded numbly.

"No no drama you don't want no drama." sang Andreea as Alice walked away.

Trust her to make a joke out of a very serious situation.

**The Cullens are back! **

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	16. SORRY

**I'm so sorry that I'm taking this long to update I've got major writers block, please bear with me I'll update sometime this week definitely.**


	17. Meetings

**Thank you so much for your favs/alerts/reviews, you guys make me want to sing from the rooftops with joy. I love you all. : P**

**Thank you for being patient I know I took aaaaages to update and I'm sorry I'm totally swamped in schoolwork and revision and exams and all that shit and I also had a major case of writers block. Please forgive me!**

**Without further ado I present you the next chapter of More Than Human. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T own twilight. **

All through the day I couldn't keep my head straight, everything was just spinning around in my head. What were they doing here? Where was Edward? What was I going to say when I went over to their house after school? Darn Andreea and her sensible suggestions.

I barely noticed how I made it from one class to the other. I was actually surprised when I found myself in the parking lot. What surprised me more was when I saw Jacob sat on his motorbike looking strangely anxious. I ran over to him as fast as humanly possible.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"It's Leah" He muttered. He looked dazed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's having the baby." He breathed. He looked like he was about to pass out.

There was a loud squeal from across the courtyard.

"Oh my God!" a voice yelled. A few heads turned towards her as she ran at barely human speed towards us. She didn't stop when she reached us; she just launched herself at Jacob and threw her arms around him. Jacob swayed slightly on the spot, he still looked dazed.

Andreea was acting much nicer to Jacob ever since she found out Leah was pregnant, she also had a very strong connection to the baby because she had been watching his/her's dreams as soon as he/she was able to dream.

"Andreea you could have given our secret away." I said smiling slightly.

"Who cares the baby's coming." She looked positively giddy.

"We need to tell them we aren't coming this afternoon." I said gesturing to The Cullens who were watching us like we were crazy people which we probably looked like.

"I'll handle it." said Andreea. She sped off towards the group. I decided not to listen to their conversation.

"So how does it feel to almost be a father?" I asked Jake.

"Ummmm." He could barely speak he looked like someone had hit him over the head with a frying pan. I laughed at his dazed expression.

"Fixed." said Andreea brightly as she skipped towards us.

We got into my Maserati and followed Jake on his bike. I was surprised he could actually control the thing. I guess he was just nervous about being a dad; after all he was technically only nineteen.

We arrived at the Reservation hospital in record time. Me and Andreea flew from the car not even bothering to lock it, all that was running through my head was I'm going to be aunty.

"We're looking for Leah Black." I said my voice sounded breathless with excitement.

"Room 254 Labour Ward." The receptionist said barely looking at us.

We sped off down the corridor up the stairs and burst into Leah's room. We were greeted by the sound of Leah abusing a nurse. Nice to know some things never change.

The nurse was telling Leah to breathe but Leah was having none of it. "You f-ing breathe!" She yelled. The poor nurse looked like she was going to cry.

"We'll take over." I murmured to the nurse, she fled the room not even bothering to check if we were qualified.

"How are you feeling?" Andreea asked Leah. I smirked, Andreea was totally asking for it, asking Leah how she felt was the stupidest thing she could've done.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" snapped Leah.

"Where's Jacob?" She snarled.

"Ummmm I think…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence, all I knew was you do not piss off a pregnant lady.

Right on cue Jacob walked in. "Sorry I was just…" he didn't get to finish what he was saying before Leah cut him off.

"Oh its fine I'm sure whatever you were doing was much more important than your wife giving birth to _your _child." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her rant was interrupted when she let out a loud groan. She looked like she was in lots of pain.

"Somebody get it out of me!" She shouted. Her breath was coming out in pants and her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead.

A nurse came running in. She went over to Leah and did whatever she did down there. "Ten centimetres dilated." She announced. "Looks like mamas ready to pop."

Leah looked positively terrified. She started breathing hard her eyes widened with panic.

"I can't do this." She panted. "Ten centimetres? That's nowhere near big enough."

This had to be bad. Leah never showed when she was scared.

"Help me Jacob, fix this shit!" She yelled holding onto his hand so hard I swear she was going to break his fingers.

"Shhh its okay it'll be fine." He tried to keep his voice calm but he sounded almost as panicked as Leah.

"I'm sorry only family are allowed." said the nurse kindly to me and Andreea.

"We are family."

"Yeah we're her sisters." I pitched in.

"Sisters?" said the nurse doubtfully.

I inwardly cursed myself. We looked nothing like Leah. "That's hardly the point, hello lady trying to give birth in here." I said pointing at Leah who looked like she was about to pass out from the pain. The tip of Jacobs's fingers had gone white from lack of blood flow because Leah was holding his hand so tight.

The nurse gave us one more doubtful look before turning to Leah.

"Okay honey I need you to push okay."

"I can't do it. Give me a caesarean. Please!"

"Okay you can do it just think in a couple of minutes you'll have a beautiful baby, c'mon just one push you can do it."

We all groaned with Leah as she pushed her baby out. It was like we could all feel her pain.

"She's crowning. You're almost there." After a few more pushes and after a lot of yelling and glaring (from Leah) it was all over.

The nurse went and got her all cleaned and then she was there right in front of us in Leah's arms. She was beautiful, she had curly hair that was the exact same shade as Jacob's hair, she had blue eyes as bright as the sky, and her full pink lips were parted as she breathed. She was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I couldn't stop staring.

"Wow." breathed Andreea from next to me.

"I know." I whispered.

"What are we going to name her?" Jacob murmured. His face was filled with an adoring smile as he looked at his daughter.

"Teresa- Teresa Black." Whispered Leah.

I stared at Leah, Jacob and Teresa Black. They looked like the perfect family. Jacob and Leah's faces were matching pictures of love and gratitude. They looked so happy. I decide to leave them to enjoy some family time. Andreea seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.

"See you later guys." She whispered. We tip-toed out of the room careful not to disrupt the happy family. We didn't say anything on the way to the car we didn't say anything during the drive back home; we went our separate ways when we got home.

I went up to my room and jumped on my bed, (gently of course, I didn't want to break it) I grabbed my I-pod and began scrolling through my songs. I settled on a random song. I reflected over the day's events.

I had found my long lost relatives who left one hundred years ago and I had become an aunty.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking but after a while I became aware of Andreea standing at my door.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a half-smile. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Edwards coming home today." She said simply.

The effect those words had on me was indescribable. I felt the old hole in my chest ripple with an echo of the pain. I quickly glanced at the clock, it was three a.m.

"So?" I tried to answer nonchalantly, but Andreea caught the obvious lie in my voice.

"We're invited to the Cullen's house today because it's sunny so you, my sister, have to dress to impress."

"Who am I trying to impress again?" I asked.

"Don't give me that bull Bella I know you haven't gotten over him, but the least you can do is make him regret his decision, you have to make him think 'I was a fool to let you go'." She ended in an aloof and fake British accent.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to question her logic. "Edward was a jerk who used me and tossed me aside when he got bored I am not going to go crawling back to him like some desperate teenager."

"Ever heard of revenge Bella?"

I looked up and smiled. "I'm listening."

**XxX**

"How is this meant to be revenge?" I laughed as we carried our shopping bags through the mall. I was running on a high maybe they were right about retail therapy, and it didn't hurt if you had enough money to splash out on anything that caught your eye.

"We are blowing them off, they are expecting us to be at their house today but we are standing them up." She answered simply.

"Ooohhh aren't we rebels." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and have fun." laughed Andreea dragging me into a huge shop where the clothes probably cost as much as my car.

We spent the next hour trying on clothes and dancing around in the changing rooms. The good thing about expensive shops was that hardly anyone went in them and right now we were the only two people in the shop which left us free to dance around the shop and model the clothes like the crazy people we were. The shop assistance kept throwing us disapproving looks but none of them came over to tell us off.

"That dress looks great on you!" shrieked Andreea.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows; she wasn't one to give out fashion advice as right now she was dressed in a short dress with a puffy skirt and puffy sleeves that covered half her face and a pink feather boa.

"If you must know this look has been on catwalks all over the world." She said snobbishly.

She caught my eye and we both started laughing really loudly, we were so distracted-trying on clothes, dancing and breaking into giggles every couple of seconds and when I heard new footsteps enter the shop I paid no attention to it at all, after all it was a public shop so there were bound to be some customers. I only looked up when I smelt the new scent in the air, Vampire. Not just any vampire scent but a vampire scent I knew very well and a scent I had and still loved. It was stronger now more concentrated than it had been in my human years, it smelt like vanilla and sunshine and something else I couldn't quite place. The heavenly scent was mixed in with other vampire scents I recognized but none made me feel so strongly as the first. My feelings were all over the place, love, longing, sadness and most potent of all anger. The anger built up in my head clouding my vision masking my every sense I could taste it on my tongue and smell it in the air. Red hot anger filled my body scorching my very insides, it almost reminded me of the burn of venom. I locked my muscles together trying to keep in control trying to contain my anger to keep myself from attacking the man I loved, ripping him limb by limb so he could feel a little of the pain he inflicted on my heart.

I turned around slowly and carefully, I breathed shallowly, and closed my eyes trying to clear my mind of the anger, trying to think rationally, but it was impossible, like trying to stop water that had burst through a dam.

I felt a steady calm settle over me but that only served to make me angrier. Who did Jasper think he was messing with my feelings, where was he when I was lying on my bed being ripped from inside, where was he when I sat in my room feeling close to suicidal, where was he when… I stemmed that flow of thought it wasn't helping stem my anger.

"Bella." murmured Andreea from my side. I lifted my shield and let her see into my mind, I welcomed the silent drowsiness her presence in my mind brought. I let her whisper calming words to my subconscious and little by little I began to regain my control. She pulled out of my mind and I opened her eyes.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, the new blonde guy and… Edward. He was so perfect; I studied the chiselled planes of his face the smooth curve of his lips, the straight nose and the liquid butterscotch eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't quite read.

I felt a growl build up in the pit of my stomach, I could feel my anger returning with a vengeance. Andreea grabbed my arm inconspicuously, trying to restrain me.

"Bella." He breathed. His voice opened fresh wounds and pierced my deadened heart. It was the sound of what I wanted but couldn't have. Could never let myself have.

I remained frozen and didn't utter a word, I just stared and so did he.

Shakily I made one leg move in front of the other trying to regain motion. I didn't see them as I walked past them, all I saw was the haze of red that clouded my eyes. I needed to get out before I killed someone. I was barely aware of the whispered words going on behind me and I didn't acknowledge Andreea's presence beside me.

"You should talk to him." hissed Andreea. I stood impatiently as she paid for the clothes we were wearing, she knew me well enough that she could see that I was in no state to go back and change into my original clothes. Luckily the clothes we were wearing now didn't look too outrageous.

"I have nothing to say to him." I murmured stiffly. I wanted nothing more than to punch something anything, to kick and smash and break without feeling any inhibitions or guilt.

"You could beat him up at least; I know you still love him." She whispered. Once again she was thinking along the same lines as me sort of.

"I'm against any form of violence no matter how tempting it is." I said softly with my eyes closed, I kept repeating this over and over in my head trying to convince myself.

"You are so stubborn." She murmured under her breath.

I led the way out of the shop. I heard him call my name but I knew that no good could come from that, I knew if I killed him as I wanted so much to do it would cause me unendurable agony because no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise there was no hiding the fact that I still loved him. So I walked away and didn't look back.

**Phew it is done finally. I hope you like it. **

**The last part practically wrote itself.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Its not even funny

**WOOOOOPP! THANK YOU, GRACIAS, MERCI, VIELEN DANK, GUTEN SHNARGEN not sure the last one is a word but it reflects exactly how I feel which is over the moon excited. YOU ARE ALLL AMAZING AND YOU ALL GET CYBER COOKIES AND…WHAT THE HECK YOU ALL GET YOUR CHOICE IN CYBER DESERTS BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOUR FAVES, REVIEWS AND ALERTS. LUV YAAAAAAA. You stuck with me despite my long and annoying delays YOU ARE ALL UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME! :D**

I lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling. I had been like this for the past thirty-six hours since that meeting with him. Every time I thought about him I was filled with intense feelings of love and anger. My vampire mind was so roomy that I could feel both emotions strongly.

I was so out of it that I didn't even feel curious when I heard Andreea having a whispered conversation on the phone, I didn't pay attention when she left the house or when she came back. I just stared at the ceiling trying to fill my mind with nonsense trying to mask my feeling trying but not succeeding. But it was quite relaxing sitting in the quiet doing nothing it was peaceful.

"Isabella Marie Swan get down here now or so help me I will drag your lazy ass out of that bed!" yelled Andreea from downstairs. It seemed my relaxation time was over. I sighed and slowly got off my bed. I got changed into ripped shorts and a vest top, this was my uniform at home. I trudged down the stairs.

"Get in the car." said Andreea as she ran around the house like a mini tornado. I rolled my eyes but didn't object, when Andreea was in this type of mood it was usually best not to contradict her. The car we were taking was Andreea's Audi, I grumbled slightly because I wanted to take my Maserati. I climbed in the car, I didn't bother to strap myself in it wasn't like we were going to crash and even if we did I wouldn't die.

"Let's roll." Declared Andreea jumping in the car, she turned the volume up high and pulled out of the driveway at an incredible speed.

"So where are you taking me oh great kidnapper?" I asked. I didn't have to speak loudly over the ridiculous volume of the radio because I knew she would hear me.

"It doesn't count as kidnap if the victim goes willingly."

I rolled my eyes but I refused to be distracted. "So where are we going then?" I pressed.

"It's a surprised." She said excitedly. "But I know you'll love it" she added.

I snorted at the unlikeliness of that but I didn't comment.

I paid attention to the road and I was surprised as we took a very familiar route.

"We're going to La Push? That's your great surprise?" I asked incredulously.

"Hush!" She retorted.

I rolled my eyes. We didn't head over to Jacob and Leah's place as I expected, instead we headed straight to the beach. Andreea parked the car at the edge of the road; she threw me my bathing suit and practically dragged me out of the car. We headed for a nice rocky sheltered area of the beach that we normally used as a changing room; we changed into our swimsuits and stashed our clothes away.

"Shall we run dramatically into the sea?" asked Andreea. I tried to keep my face straight but in the end I gave up, she knew me too well.

"We shall." I sighed.

We ran in super slow motion to the water. We did this every time we came to the beach. Normally we did it with Leah but it was fun anyway. We splashed around in the water and dove off the top of the cliff it was fun it was a much better medicine than lying on your bed for three days.

We lay on the warm yellow and let the sun dry our wet glittering skin. It was an unusually sunny day but no-one except Leah, Andreea and me knew about this spot of the beach so there was little chance of being discovered.

When we were dry we got dressed into our normal clothes and went back to the car. I was feeling adequately refreshed and I felt myself throwing caution to the wind. I rolled down the window and enjoyed the cool breeze on my face. Andreea turned the volume high and we started rapping along with the song, that is until I saw the direction we were going.

"No way!" I whispered. Even though I hadn't been there for a long time but I still recognized the long winding driveway.

"Bella it needs to be done." said Andreea in a level voice.

"You're taking me to the enemy's lair!" I shrieked.

"Stop being so dramatic Bella."

"I will not stop being dramatic, in fact I think I need to be more dramatic because this a very good reason to be dramatic how could you do this to me?" My voice was getting steadily higher and squeakier.

"Seriously Bella you act like I'm taking you to be burnt at the stake."

"You might as well be. If you don't turn this car around I swear I will rip off the door!"

"You do that and you die." whispered Andreea in a scary voice. I didn't doubt her one bit because I knew when it came to her car there were no rules.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands, just when I started feeling better she just had to rain on my parade.

"I know he was a major douche but you still love him." She said quietly. I sighed as she parked the car.

I sighed loudly and took a deep breath. "Let's get it done." I murmured stepping out of the car.

I didn't bother to knock at the door, there was no chance that they hadn't heard us arrive and after what they had done to me they did not deserve manners. Andreea glared at me reproachfully but didn't comment. I was right, they had heard us, Alice was on the other side of the door.

"Bella you came." She said in an excited voice. I scowled at her, I hated that she sounded so glad to see me, if she liked me that much why did she leave me in the first place.

"I was kidnapped I didn't really have a choice." I said coldly pushing past her. Andreea rolled her eyes but didn't comment on my behavior. I stalked to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. There was no one else in the room and it looked exactly like it had over a hundred years ago. Coming back here brought back a lot of memories. Of course I didn't have much time to reflect before Andreea jumped onto the sofa with much more force than necessary. Alice sat on another sofa with just as much enthusiasm if not more.

"So where is everyone?" I asked Alice though I didn't look at her, I stared at a point above her head.

"Carlisle is at work and the others didn't want to overwhelm you so they thought I should try to break the ice."

I snorted but didn't say anything.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She whispered but I was in no mood to be forgiving.

"Well Alice since you're sorry then that'll fix everything wont it?" I hissed acidly.

"Bella it wasn't my decision and you're really hurting me."

I snorted loudly and rudely. "Well Alice I don't know what I was thinking hurting your feelings I am a heartless bitch because clearly your feelings are the most important here, how selfish of me." I said sarcastically.

There was a long silence following my outburst.

"Awkward." muttered Andreea.

"I'm going home," I sighed. "This was a waste of time." I stood up and stormed out of the house, I heard Alice call after me but I was too pissed to care. The only sound that made me stop was the sound of someone following me, my vampire instincts screamed for me to turn around and attack but I kept my cool sort of, a growl escaped my lips and I heard my pursuer pause. I took a deep breath through my nose and out of my breath and I slowly turned around.

I froze immediately trying to control my urge to punch him into the side of the wall. I stared at him and he stared back. The wind picked up and blew my hair around my face, I flexed my fingers.

"Bella please let me talk to you." He said in his perfect smooth velvet voice.

"You better talk fast." I spat, trying to control my barely concealed anger.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

I laughed; it was a loud humourless derisive sound. "That's funny because Alice said she was sorry as well, do you all think that you can fix this by saying the magic words and an invisible fairy is going to sprinkle some fairy dust and all our problems are going to float away with the wind? Well sorry to burst your bubble but sorry isn't going to fix this shit!" I yelled.

"Let me finish Bella." He paused to see if I would let him speak and when I didn't say anything he continued. "I'm sorry because I left you, sorry because I hurt you and even though sorry isn't going to fix this I still need to say it and I know you're angry and you have every right to be because I was stupid and I let you go but I did it for you, it was supposed to benefit you to make you have a happy normal life. I didn't want to doom you to this damned life; I didn't want to drag the problems and dangers of my life into your life." He finished earnestly. He ran his hands through his tousled bronze hair just like he used to do when he was frustrated.

I laughed and this time it was a proper roll on the floor kicking my legs in the air type laugh because really this whole misfortune was so…hilarious. I was laughing at the irony of the whole situation.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward in a frustrated voice.

I hiccoughed my way back to seriousness and calmed down enough to answer him. "It's just that you wanted to keep me from any danger but after you left guess what happened? Victoria came after me, isn't that hilarious, and then I spent months living in terror because I thought she was going to come to my house and she'd kill Charlie and then kill me. Oh and here's the funniest part of the story and let me tell you it's truly hilarious, guess what? It wouldn't have made a difference whether or not you had left or not because I would've turned into a vampire anyway. So what your leaving really only did was make me suicidal, it just broke my heart and mangled my vital organs and made me lose the will to live. So would you look at that all your reasons for leaving are totally invalid!" I started laughing again, I couldn't stop, all the anger all my frustration were balled into my laughter. It was a dark and chilling laugh, because there was nothing the least bit humorous about this situation.

After fifteen minutes of non-stop laughing I managed to calm down but as soon as I stopped laughing I was hit by a wave of grief and lethargy, I knew vampires couldn't get tired and it was all in my head but I felt like I didn't want to do anything but lie down and never get up, I wanted to close my eyes and forget all the horrors and emotions that were crashing through me like, I wanted to be able to sleep and not feel the emptiness that filled every corner of my mind, of my heart.

"Bella please say you'll forgive me." whispered Edward.

I shook my head slowly. "You had your chance." I murmured in a hollow voice.

I walked slowly to the car and got into the driver's seat. I was sure Andreea would mind but this was an emergency, I needed to leave, to be on my own so I could once again lock away the onslaught of memories that was threatening to break through the bonds I'd created. I sped off down the driveway, paying no attention to anything. I'd been driving for about five minutes before Andreea opened the door and hopped into the speeding car. I stopped and parked on the side of the road.

"I'm sad." I whispered. Andreea didn't say anything she just held me as I sobbed and let all my feelings out.

**I know it's a horrible ending.I'm sorry. **

**Review!**


End file.
